Kiminobu's House
by Coulter
Summary: Cuando a Kogure se le ocurre salir del armario, las cosas le empiezan a ir de mal en peor: le echan del equipo de básquet de la universidad, sus compañeros le dan de lado y el que creía su amigo Hisashi es el que peor se porta de todos... MitKo
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Pues tal pascual, ale.

**Advertencia:** Es bastante tonto ponerlo AQUÍ, donde más bien hay que avisar en los fics dónde NO hay, pero sí, hay slash.

**Nota:** En fin, sé que Eso decían está por ahí, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió un giro argumental bastante grande y estoy intentando acoplarlo y buscando fics de mi pareja prefe de Slam Dunk (seguidos MUY cerca por RuHana): MitKo. Bueno, pues casi siempre se enamoran y tal y Michie no tiene demasiados problemas con que Kimi sea chico, para decirlo fácilmente, y yo Kogure lo entiendo, porque es un chico bastante inteligente y que analiza mucho las cosas, y no tendría demasiado problema, pero Mitsui... Además, sé que en la sociedad japonesa no se ven del todo mal las relacones homosexuales SIEMPRE Y CUANDO no sean públicas, así que bien, bien tampoco se ven... Y con la sociedad cada vez más americanizada y tal... Pues nada, he pensado que esto no sería demasiada mala idea, ya me dirán. Por cierto, tengo entendido que Koshino es un año más pequeño que Kogure o algo así, no? Bueno, pues aquí no lo será, yo aviso...

**Por cierto...:** No sé si lo notaréis, pero necesito una beta (o como se diga) si, esta persona tan amable que te revisa los textos¿alguien interesado, sí, porfaaaaa?

**Introducción**

Kogure Kiminobu no había pretendido dar un portazo al cerrar la puerta, pero con las corrientes de aire que tenía la casa, con sólo el mínimo empujoncito ya se cerraba; y al volver de un largo día en la universidad no se había acordado y había cerrado cómo si aún estuviese en casa. Ex-casa, se recordó mentalmente, porque no pensaba volver jamás. Entre otras cosas porque no podía.

Aunque, mirándolo bien, ese era el primer día que pasaba algo bueno desde que se le ocurrió pedir a su novio que lo esperase a la salida de la universidad. A partir de ahí todo fue de mal en peor.

Sus padres ya hacía una semana que le habían echado de casa (cuándo les confesó que estaba saliendo con un chico), todos sus amigos menos Ayako lo habían dejado de lado, pero como ella todavía iba a la preparatoria, se había quedado sin nadie con quien ir a clase y lo habían echado del equipo de básquet universitario.

Se tumbó cara arriba en el sofá, dejando que los pies colgasen por encima del brazo izquierdo del mueble. No pensaba que le dolería tanto, pero cuándo el entrenador le tiró la camiseta y la prohibió volver por ahí, el mundo se le cayó a los pies.

Cerró los ojos recordando el día de las pruebas. Estaba lleno de buenos jugadores que recordaba del nacional del año anterior. Koshino del Ryonan, Jin y Maki del Kainan... y del Shohoku, junto a él, estaba Hisashi. Cuándo el moreno se enteró que le habían dado una beca deportiva para una de las mejores universidades del país, lo primero que hizo fue llevarse a Kiminobu de marcha. Al fin y al cabo, fue gracias a él que cumplió uno de los requisitos de la beca: aprobar en el examen de ingreso con un siete de media mínimo (cabe contar que sin becas deportivas de por medio, para entrar se necesitaba cómo mínimo un ocho y medio).

Fuese porque supiese todos los puntos fuertes y débiles de prácticamente todos los jugadores que se presentaban, fuese porque de primeras sabía que con esa competencia no iba a poder entrar, por lo que sólo pensó en disfrutar jugando y no en esforzarse, o por el verano pasado con Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi y Ayako (que se descubrió era una jugadora fabulosa) jugando al básquet; la cuestión es que Kogure jugó cómo nunca y, todas las instrucciones que daba de vez en cuando a los de su equipo eran siempre acertadas. Así que, contra todo pronóstico, entró en el equipo de básquet. Y fue uno de los días más felices de su vida.

Pero ahora no servía para nada, porque la mayoría de jugadores lo miraban con asco por los pasillos, recordando todas las veces que, practicando, habían tenido algún contacto físico accidental con él, cuándo se habían duchado juntos...

Dio media vuelta hasta quedar recostado de lado y dibujó una sonrisa. Porque parecía que, después de una semana de puro infierno, todo estaba a punto de ir para mejor.

Después de tocar fondo con una gran discusión entre él y Yoshio dónde se habían dicho cosas que no les permitía ni siquiera quedar como amigos, parecía que ya sólo quedaba subir.

Esa mañana, cuándo tres del club de yudo habían empezado a meterse con él, apareció Takenori por detrás y entre lo dos los habían asustado de por vida. Kiminobu no dejó a su mejor amigo ni disculparse por lo idiota que había sido antes de abrazarlo y decirlo lo increíblemente feliz que estaba de volverlo a tener a su lado. Él simplemente sonrió y se apartó del abrazo diciéndole con una sonrisa que muy bien, pero que nada de mariconadas. Y Kogure rió por primera vez en siete días.

Pero ahora, en esos momentos, sólo tenía ganas de descansar... Se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, buscando la posición más cómoda para dormir en el sofá, pero no parecía encontrarla. Después de mucho girar, con el sueño ya atrapándolo, decidió dejar de moverse. Una voz muy débil le recordó que cuándo se levantara le iba a doler todo por la mala postura, pero le hablaba tan flojo y él tenía tanto, pero tanto sueño y se estaba tan pero tan cómodo en el blando sofá que al segundo se olvidó de ella y se durmió.

Un fuerte pitido le interrumpió el sueño. Desconcertado parpadeó unas dos veces¿qué hacía tumbado en el sofá? Se fijó en las luces encendidas y, entonces, se dio cuenta que no llevaba puestas las gafas. Vaya, parecía que se había quedado dormido... Sonó otro pitido y todo lo que había pasado durante el día le vino a la mente. Al tercer pitido, se levantó de golpe, cogió las gafas y sin tiempo para ponerse los zapatos dio un salto por encima del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta. Con la mano derecha se arregló un poco el pelo que se estaba dejando largo y con la izquierda abrió la puerta suavemente.

Al otro lado estaba Jin, su ex-compañero del equipo de básquet con aspecto de estar algo nervioso.

.-Eemmm... Hola Kogure.

El castaño se dio cuenta de que había estado todo ese rato mirado a Jin sin dejarle pasar ni nada y se retiró rápidamente de la puerta.

.-Hola Jin. Pasa y siéntate donde quieras- dijo Kogure mientras iba hacia la cocina.

.-¿Quieres algo¿Agua, Nestea...?

.-Nestea está bien.

Jin se sentó en una especie de butaca de mimbre con unos cojines de dibujos cosidos a mano.

Antes que su invitado preguntase contestó la pregunta que ya se adivinaba en sus ojos.

.-La silla la cogí de la basura. Es increíble lo que tira alguna gente a veces. Tenía un agujero donde sentarse, pero le hice un apaño y puse esos cojines que me regaló la madre de Ayako.

.-Tienes una casa genial.

.-Bueno, ya lo he dicho, pero no te puedes creer lo que alguna gente tira a la basura- contestó Kiminobu haciendo girar su bote de Nestea sin abrir entre las manos.- Pero no creo que hayas venido a hablar de eso- dijo abriéndolo por fin.

Jin se humedeció los labios, nervioso otra vez, intentando él también mirar hacia otro lado sin que se notara demasiado.

.-A mí nunca se me han dado bien estás cosas- empezó por fin el moreno.- Pero sé, o creo saber, que no soy el único que piensa lo que te voy a decir.

Kogure dejó por fin el bote encima de la mesa que estaba entre ellos y levantó la mirada hacia los ojos negros de su ex-compañero que lo estaban mirando fijamente con expresión seria, sin perder en ningún momento la dulzura que distinguía a sus rasgos. Por primera vez se fijó en lo profundos que podían llegar a ser esos ojos, en lo largo de sus pestañas y la pequeña cicatriz que hacía que su ojo derecho fuese ligeramente más pequeño que el izquierdo.

.-Kogure, estoy tremendamente honrado de conocer a alguien tan valiente cómo tú, y me sentiría completamente orgulloso si me consideraras tu amigo y quiero que sepas que no me parece nada bien lo que han hecho en el equipo, pero soy demasiado cobarde para protestar porque amo demasiado el básquet... y ni siquiera me he atrevido a decírtelo en la facultad por miedo a los otros y me he esperado a venir aquí a tu casa... Pero aunque sé que no me lo merezco demasiado, tienes todo mi apoyo en esto...- Jin hizo un gesto vago con la mano todavía con la misma expresión seria del principio pero otra vez con la mirada desviada. Cuándo volvió a dirigir los ojos a su interlocutor pudo ver cómo se le estaba dibujando una sonrisa que le llegaba de oreja a oreja.

.-No te puedes llegar a creer lo que significa para mí lo que acabas de decir. No... no creo que puedas llegar a imaginártelo. Gracias. Gracias de verdad.

Jin le contestó la sonrisa con una de su propia cosecha mientras un silencio incómodo empezaba a pesar entre los dos. Al final, cómo recordando algo, carraspeó y le dijo a Kogure que había quedado con Akira Sendoh y Hiro Koshino en una cancha de por ahí cerca para jugar y si no quería ir.

.-¡Claro¡Espera que me cambie los vaqueros y nos vamos!

Cuándo salieron del edificio las risas de Kiminobu invadieron todo el rellano.

**Notas de la Autora:** Sí, ya sé, ya sé, no pasa nada, no hay acción... Pero es que tenía que introducir el argumento, lo siento... En fin, espero que en el prox chap habrá más acción, pero tampoco os esperéis un Action/Adventure porque tratará más que nada de las relaciones entre los personajes y sobretodo de la amistad y la aceptación, así que tampoco habrán pentágonos amorosos y cosas de esas. Aunque más avanzado (si veo que esto avanza) SÍ que será bastante importante la acción :P.

Importante!¿Alguien tiene la lista de los nombres y apellidos de personajes secundarios tipo Tetsuo, Hotta o los de la banquilla del Shohoku? (Muy importantes esos!) Es que me harán bastante falta. Bueno, gracias por adelantado para quien sea tan amable de enviármelo.

Y creo que ya está!

En el proximo cap: Hanita, Rokie, Ryota y Ayako! Nuestro querido Kimi-chan va a Shohoku!... ujujuuuuuu!

En fin, ciao, cuidaos, sed felices, comed mucho helado y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Pues eso. 

**Advertencia:** Pues eso :) (Hoy estoy repetitiva¿y qué pasa?) (Sí, también estoy chula¿algo en contraaa? XDDDD)

**Dedicado:** A todos aquellos habitantes de Nueva Orleáns que han tenido que sufrir por la incompetencia de Bush el Peor (porque el papá ya era Bush el Malo) y a **Merjonic** por ofrecerse a ayudarme beteando el fic¡gracias! Te tendría que haber enviado un mail, pero Patrick anda medio chuquino y no puedo utilizar a Max (entiéndase a Patrick como el portátil y Max como el PC). La cuestión que mi mami se ofreció a ayudarme con las faltas¡ooeeeeeeoooo! Aunque en realidad tiene trampa, lo hace porque le estoy pasando la traducción que ha hecho del catalán de un libro de un amigo suyo --". Pero en fin, muchas, muchas gracias! Amenaza: si en algún momento mi madre se encuentra indispuesta, voy a tomarte la palabra... ¡Muajajajaja! (se suponía que era risa malévola). Y también a **Suu** por decirme los nombre, aunque no sé muy bien quién es quién, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, pero lo haré en lo de contestar los reviews¡léelo porfaplis!

**Capítulo 1**

Kiminobu se destapó bruscamente y pegó la cara al despertador para poder ver la hora.

Vaya, genial, por dos clases no pensaba coger el tren, volverlo a coger y para volver más de lo mismo.

Miró alrededor, algo confundido por la oscuridad. En teoría tenía que hacer buen tiempo, pero parecía que estaba todo nublado. Palpó por la mesita hasta que encontró sus gafas y se las puso. Genial, el día que no le suena el maldito reloj es el que se le ocurre cerrar las cortinas _por la noche_.

Espera.

Se miró la camiseta arrugada que llevaba y su estómago dio un gruñido confirmando sus sospechas.

Muy bien, había echo la siesta más larga de la historia.

Mientras se duchaba empezó a planificarse el día.

Ya que hoy tenía tiempo libre iba a solucionar unos asuntos importantes, traducido, buscar _otro_ trabajo, porque el dinero de sus padres se estaba acabando y lo del bar no le daba como para mantenerlos a él y a su casa, y por ahora no tenía demasiadas ganas de elegir entre los dos.

Además, le hacía falta una silla y una mesa alta, así que iría otra vez al container de muebles y al rastro a ver si podía encontrar algo con arreglo. Tampoco estaría mal encontrar con qué hacerse una estantería, pensó mientras se secaba. Y de paso pondría una lavadora, que ya hacía falta, y cambiaría también las sábanas de la cama y las lavaría.

Entre tanto tampoco estaría mal llamar a Takenori para decirle que no se preocupase, que no estaba enfermo ni nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dijo abrochándose los pantalones, mejor ir a por la mesa, la silla y la estantería por la tarde con Takenori y su furgoneta.

Kiminobu se volvió a pasar la mano por encima de la venda que tapa el corte que tenía en el brazo, sin llegar a creérselo del todo. Saliendo de su estupor, rebuscó con el brazo bueno en sus dos bolsillos en busca de las llaves del piso mientras atravesaba el último tramo hacia su casa. Había sido uno de los días más surrealistas de su vida. Primero dormía unas dieciocho horas seguidas... ¡si no soportaba ni ocho! Hasta en los fines de semanas, a las siete horas se despertaba él solo. Y luego...

Gracias a Kami que había ido a ver los muebles con Takenori, pensó mientras recordaba la horrible tarde que había pasado. "Todavía no me creo que me viera involucrado en una pelea callejera" se dijo suspirando.

Y todo por el estúpido de... ¡Agg! No creía que quisiera ni siquiera pensar en su nombre en esos momentos. Al menos no mientras la cara le siguiera dando pinchazos de dolor. La cara y la mayoría del cuerpo, si era sincero.

Levantó la mirada dispuesto a abrir el portal y se encontró con lo que menos se esperaba. "Bueno, menos no, delante está Jhonny Deep y el presidente ruso" pensó. Pero bueno, un día digno de Dalí tenía que acabar con su gran toque final.

.- ¿Rukawa?- preguntó para asegurarse que no era una alucinación producto de los golpes que había recibido.

El joven, que había estado con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y mirando a algún punto del infinito, se quitó los cascos del mp3 de las orejas e irguió la espalda, acercándose al que fuese su vice-capitán.

.- Emmm¿quieres pasar?- dijo él sin saber todavía muy bien que hacer. Y bueno, no te encontrabas todos los días al jugador de hielo esperándote en tu portal¿verdad?- Siento que el piso no tenga ascensor, y últimamente tengo el apartamento descuidado así que está un poco desordenado- empezó a decir Kogure intentando sacar temas con los que llenar el silencio e intentar evadirse de la situación.

Mientras escuchaba cómo su voz iba contando cosas que no oía fue analizando la situación.

Serían las siete y media o las ocho, lo que quería decir que la práctica de básquet del Shohoku todavía no se había acabado así que, para añadirle _todavía_ más surrealismo, Kaede Rukawa se había saltado un práctica. Punto uno aclarado. Bueno, no, no estaba aclarado para nada. _Kaede Rukawa_ se había saltado una práctica. Kaede Rukawa se había saltado una _práctica_. Kaede Rukawa _se había_ saltado una práctica. ¡Kaede Rukawa se había _saltado_ una práctica. ¡Pero eso era completamente... casi completamente imposible! Ahora _sí_ estaba aclarado. Kogure había llegado a la conclusión que, efectivamente, deliraba.

Mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento se le ocurrió pensar porque deliraba precisamente con Rukawa, de toda la gente que conocía. Él sabía de chicos puede que no mucho más guapos pero sí definitivamente más simpáticos con los que prefería delirar mil veces antes que con el chico de hielo. O ya que estábamos puestos¿por qué no podía delirar con Keanu Reeves, eh? Se veía tan sexy con sus gabardinas negras... O mejor todavía, Ewan McGregor en su papel de Curt Wild, cuando da el primer concierto de la peli y se baja los pantalones...

Y puede que ese no fuera el mejor de los pensamientos que podía tener con Kaede Rukawa, un espíritu con su forma o lo que fuese (iba a creer la cosa más estúpida antes que creer de verdad que había faltado a una práctica) justo detrás de él.

Pero no, cuando la aparición pasó por su lado rozándolo lo sintió bastante sólido.

.- Em bien, siéntate eu... ahí mismo, en la silla de mimbre- fue indicando todavía un poco desconcertado.- Voy a por bebidas.

Y yendo hacia la cocina, analizó el segundo punto de la escena. ¿Cómo es que el moreno estaba ahí¿Acaso no se había enterado de nada? Según le había contado Ayako, Mitsui no había sabido estarse callado y, no más se enteró que le gustaban los hombre había tenido que correr a contárselo a su gran amigo Miyagi. Claro está que contaría su versión de los hechos, es decir, insultándolo con todos los tacos relacionados que la mariconería existentes y por existir y con todos los tópicos de los que se podía acordar. Podía imaginárselo: "Ya decía yo que siempre se duchaba cara a la pared, el mariconazo, esperando que alguien apareciese por detrás y se la metiese hasta el fondo" diría Mitsui antes de soltar una risa sardónica mientras Ryota dibujaba una mueca de asco. Cuándo el castaño empezó a meterse con él mientras dirigía el calentamiento, la morena se levantó, le pegó un guantazo y le tiró a la cara la cadena que le había regalado y, desgraciadamente (o afortunadamente, según su amiga), dio de lleno en el ojo y Yasuda, como vice-capitán, había tenido que tomar su puesto. ¿Tiempo durante el que el base salió con la chica de sus sueños? Una semana. Y claro, él echaba la culpa de que su novia le hubiera dado calabaza a Kiminobu Kogure, porque era _obvio_ que el contacto que había tenido con un pervertido cómo él había afectado a su ex. Ahí fue cuando recibió la segunda bofetada made in Ayako de la semana, y siguieron unas cuantas más hasta que ella dimitió del puesto y dejó que Haruko se encargase en su lugar. Así que Rukawa tenía que saberlo. Y a pesar de todo estaba en su casa.

O precisamente por eso.

Se sentó en una silla al lado del moreno y le pasó la cola que Jin se había dejado el otro día y se abrió su bote de Nestea.

Siempre le había parecido curiosa la manera en que Rukawa no echaba nunca ni siquiera un segundo vistazo a ninguna chica excepto Ayako, y eso solamente era porque ella era especial (al fin y al cabo, era la única alrededor de la cual Sakuragi podía comportarse con normalidad, y eso ya es decir); y Kogure no creía que ese desinterés fuera solamente porque estuviese demasiado concentrado en el básquet. Al fin y al cabo, el mismo Akira era tan bueno cómo él y tenía su historial de ligues.

Más o menos tenía una idea de porque estaba allí, pero cómo se vía que el otro no iba a romper el hielo, Kiminobu habló primero.

.- ¿No tendrías que estar en la práctica?

.- Vine a hablar contigo.

Eso ya lo había averiguado él solito, gracias, se dijo mentalmente. Pero cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo con el mismo tono educado de antes.

.- ¿Sobre qué?

.- Necesitamos que Ayako vuelva al equipo.

Vale, definitivamente no se esperaba eso.

.- ¿Cómo?

.- Necesitamos a Ayako. La niña Akagi no tiene ni idea de primeros auxilios, no tiene carácter y está en las nubes la mayoría de las veces. Ayako era eficiente. Y Ryota no juega igual sin ella.

Vaya, al contrario de lo que imaginaba, parecía que la vida de Rukawa SÍ que giraba alrededor de lo mismo. Estaba seguro que durante la gran discusión entre Ryota y Ayako él lo único que había estado pensando era: "Bien¿cuándo podemos empezar a hacer tiros a canasta?"

.- Ya he intentado convencerla, pero dice que no quiere.

.- No la tienes que convencer a ella, sino a Ryota- dijo el ojiazul antes de darle un largo trago a su cola.

Kiminobu se pasó una mano por la cabeza. La verdad es que la situación era delicada: el pilar del equipo ahora era Ryota, que sin Ayako era incapaz de jugar a toda su capacidad. Eso dejaba al equipo sólo con dos buenos jugadores: Rukawa y Sakuragi, que si jugaba como jugaba era sobretodo por la presencia de Akagi, que en esos momentos no estaba. Así que en esos momentos prácticamente toda la responsabilidad del equipo caía sobre los hombros del moreno. Ahora no le extrañaba que hubiese ido a visitarlo.

.- Iré pasado mañana. Intentaré que Yohei y Akagi hablen antes con Sakuragi¿ok?

El moreno se encogió de hombros para dar su aprobación y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kogure, por educación, lo acompañó escaleras abajo hasta el portal. Cuando Rukawa ya tenía un pie en la calle, se giró hacia el castaño.

.- He oído que das clases- comentó como si hubiese estado todo el camino pensando si decirlo o no.

.- Sí, doy clases de repaso¿por?

.- Pasado mañana me dices cuando te viene bien que vaya.

Y se marchó.

* * *

Akagi no se lo podía creer. Bueno, decidió, en realidad no se podía creer muchas cosas, pero la primera de ellas era que su mejor amigo fuese un retorcido manipulador. La segunda, claro está, era como diablos se había podido meter el solito en esa situación. Bueno, él y el chantage emocional de Kimi-kun, que, por cierto, no pensaba olvidar jamás. 

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se acercó hacia la cancha donde sabía que estaba el pelirrojo.

Estaba plantado en medio de la pista, moviendo el balón de básquet entre sus manos, algo encorbado y con una expresión de estar concentrado en las palabras de su amigo que sólo le hacía tener más pinta de bobo. Por lo visto el vecino de Kim ya había entrado en acción.

Y luego de escuchar un trozo de conversa y comprobar que su expresión simpática no cambiaba a una de frustración absoluta entendió por fin que quería decir eso de "paciencia de santo".

.- Pero sigo sin entenderlo- decía el pelirrojo haciendo rodar la pelota un poco más lento.

.- A ver Hanamichi, a ti te gusta mucho el ramen¿verdad?

.- Oh, sí...

.- Pero a mí no me gusta nada. A mí, lo que me gusta, es el pan francés.

.- Pero es que _eso_ tampoco lo entiendo. ¡Si está asqueroso!

.- Bueno, eso es lo que piensas tú.

.- ¡Es la verdad!

.- Para ti, pero no para mí. Igual, para Kogure las chicas no son atractivas.

.- Sigo sin comprenderlo. ¡Pero si son lindas!

Cuando se le estaba empezando a inflar la cabeza con tanta tontería, decidió intervenir.

.- Sakuragi.

.- ¡Akagi!- exclamó el pelirrojo soltando el balón con la fuerza del giro.- ¡Como estás!

Yohei se permitió mover la cabeza de un lado a otro divertido. Aunque Hanamichi no lo reconocería ni por salvar la vida, el sabía bien que Takenori Akagi era una especie de héroe y ejemplo a seguir para su amigo.

.- ¿Qué tal el equipo?

.- ¡Tendrías que verlo¡El genial Sakuragi es la estrella del equipo!

Ese es precisamente el problema, pensó el ex-jugador. Una mirada rápida al amigo del pelirrojo y supo que no había sido el único en tener ese pensamiento.

.- ¿Sí? Pues mañana iré a veros.

.- ¿Ma... mañana?

.- Sí¿algún problema?

.- ¡No!- chilló Sakuragi con los ojos abiertos como platos y abalanzándose hacia delante. Cuándo se dio cuenta, se volvió a dejar caer sobre sus dos pies y se rascó la nuca con una mano mientras soltaba una carcajada atronadora de las suyas.

Este tipo no sabe mentir, pensaron dos mentes a la vez.

* * *

Ese jueves pilló a un Sakuragi terriblemente nervioso. No que el lo dijera ni siquiera dentro de su cabeza, claro está, pero los síntomas eran bastante claros, al menos para sus amigos. 

.- Ey, Yohei- susurró Ookusu a su compañero de delante en clase de matemáticas después de pasar medio día con un Hanamichi más extraño de lo habitual.- ¿A este que le pasa?- preguntó señalándolo.

.- Hoy viene su héroe a verle- comentó Yohei sonriendo.

.- ¿Hoy viene el gori a los entrenamientos?- preguntó Takamiya alzando la voz.

Sakuragi, que se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba a su lado, gruñó por lo bajo y se giró para mirar por la ventana.

.- ¡Ey, Hana!.¡Hoy te tendrás que esforzar más en el entrene, eh!- gritó Noma con una sonrisa burlona.

.- ¡CALLAOOOOOOOS!- exclamó el pelirrojo levantándose de un salto, tirando la silla, la mesa y todo lo que tenía encima en el proceso.

.- ¡Vosotros cinco!.¡Fuera!- les gritó el profesor.

.- ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!- se quejó Ookusu.

.- ¡FUERA DE MI CLASE YA!

* * *

.- No sé si es una buena idea. La cosa era venir yo solo. 

.- Te da una excusa para estar aquí¿no? Yo ya avisé y tú simplemente me acompañas.

.- Genial- suspiró el castaño.

Akagi rodeó los hombros de su amigo con un brazo.

.- No te preocupes, no hace falta que vengas aquí a propósito, el escándalo se va a armar solito cuando entres.

.- Eso no me tranquiliza mucha¿sabes?

.- No tenía la intención- contestó levantando una ceja medio divertido con la situación. Nunca había visto Kogure suspirar tantas veces.

.- ¿Listo?- preguntó Rukawa apareciéndose por detrás.

Kiminobu giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, dónde estaba Rukawa con la bolsa de deporte colgado del hombro y mirando hacia él. Notó como la mano que tenía en el hombro daba un pequeño apretujón de apoyo, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia la izquierda, le envió una sonrisa de gratitud a su amigo.

Tomó aire, miró hacia el frente y murmuró: "Sí, estoy listo". Sus dos compañeros asintieron al unísono y entraron los tres juntos al gimnasio.

* * *

Yasuda intentaba mirar hacia todos los sitios menos a Ryota, porque sabía que si lo hacía iba a empezar una pelea, como todos estos últimos días. 

Como vice-capitán del equipo, no podía soportar el mal ambiente y la tensión que había entre los jugadores del equipo, comparado con esto, el año pasado fue un camino de rossas. Y es que el capitán parecía descargar todas sus frustraciones en sus compañeros, especialmente en los que se habían puesto de parte de su ex en la gran pelea que tuvieron. Como por ejemplo, él.

Suponía que, otra vez, esta practica iba a estar basada en algún partido en que Ryota, Rukawa y puede que Sakuragi se lucieran pero que no iba a servir de mucho a los de primer año y a los que no jugaron demasiado el año anterior. Si al menos el profesor Anzai estuviese ahí...

Pero claro, sus problemas de salud no le permitían acudir con demasiada frecuencia, y debían apañárselas completamente solos, sin ningún tipo de guía.

Cuando oyó como la puerta del gimnasio se abria, se giró para comprobar quien llegaba tarde.

En la puerta se encontraba Kiminobu Kogure flanqueado por Kaede Rukawa y Takenori Akagi.

Yasuda giró la cabeza para ver la cara que tenía su capitán.

Oh, Dios, eso iba a estallar.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola¿Qué tal? Siento el retraso... ;; Pero he hecho un capitulito largo pa' compensar ;). Bueno, es largo para mí, sé que para otros autores esto sería un capitulito de mierda, pero yo no doy para más ;;.

En fin¿Qué os ha parecido? Este chap es un poco diferente al anterior, sigue la perspectiva de muchos personajes. La verdad es que me gusta bastante en medio de un fic con una perspectiva, ir y cambiar durante un párrafo a otra, pero intentaré no hacerlo demasiado porque puede llegar a confundir (o eso me han dicho).

Por cierto¿Quien es aquel cuyo nombre Kogure no quiere recordar (también estoy quijotesca, es que soy polifacética XDDD) que provocó la pelea? Pues claro está: Mitsui y su gran boca de chulito (anda! está como yo hoy:P). Lo digo porque mi madre me ya me dijo¿Quien? O escribes más claro o aquí no hay dios que lo entienda. Y yo: Mamá, yo no creo en ningún dios y, que sepa, tú tampoco. Y ella¡Oh sí!.¡YO soy tu dios! Y barty, a mi lado: Ahora sé de quién lo has sacado. Después no me extraña que mi madre esté siempre halabándolo. Mal amigo ¬¬.

¡Y ha aparecido Yasuda! Siempre que miro la serie (sí, la he seguido entera más de una y más de dos veces¿qué pasa?) (¿ya he dicho que hoy estoy en mi chip de chulo? Pos eso :P) bueno, la cuestión, que cuando miro la serie siempre me pregunto¿y que estará pensando este chico?

¡Y YOHEI!.¡AAAAAAH! Ha aparecido muy poco¡Pero aparecerá más¿Por qué?.¡PORQUE ME ENCANTA! Creo que mis personajes preferidos son Sendoh, Jin, Yohei y Kogure . Bueno, y luego pues Mitsui y Koshino! Pero es que yo, la primera vez que vi la serie, me quedé con Yohei (bueno, y Jin y Sendoh XD, me van los morenos :P). Es que mi Mito es el mejor . ¡Vota a Yohei Mito!

Bueno, después de desvariar un poco, voy a comentar un poco el cap, aunque no hay mucho por comentar, porque se comenta bastante por si solo, quiero decir, no hay mucho que pueda explicar. Oh, bueno, Rukawa, el ser inexplicable. No voy a intentar desmarañar los secretos de su mente si nadie ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora y yo no me considero mejor que nadie, así que... En fin, ha aparecido. Y sí, a él le da bastante lo mismo que Kimi sea hetero, gay, bi o extraterrestre mientras eso no le perjudique a su juego, por él, genial. Además, me apetece que salga más porque... ¡muajajaja!.¡No os lo pienso contar! Que mala, pero que mala que soy XDDDD.

¡Por cierto! Es la primera vez que acabo un capi ahí, de corte, ahora entiendo cuando los escritores se emocionan por acabar un capítulo ahí a medias¡te sientes malvado y poderoso!.¡Voy a ser la emperatriz del universo!.¿Alguien se pide un asteroide? Porque seré emperatriz, sí, pero generosa ;)

En fin, como ya estoy desvariando, otra vez, pues voy a pasar a contestar los reviews:

**Mhel:** ¡Gracias! Y es que MitKo's hay pocos... ¡Tendrían que haber más! Y hay muchos fics del año siguiente de la serie que, bastante lógicamente, se centran en los jugadores que quedan y bastantes veces ponene que Mitsui sigue o algo, pero a mí siempre me ha interesado saber¿qué será del Shohoku ahora que su pilar y el mejor anotador se han ido¿Y cuando no hay nadie para mediar las peleas entre los únicos dos buenos jugadores que quedan (a parte de Ryota)¿Cómo sería Ryota de capitán, con el carácter que tiene¿Y que ha sido de los que se van a la uni? Bueno, aquí intentaré explorar un poco las respuestas a todas esas preguntas :) (Me emociono yo sola explicándolo XDDD). Y Jin... ¡es superlindo! Cuando lo vi por primera vez me quedé: O.O... ¡Olvídate de Sendoh, mi preferido es JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Y mi hermana pequeña mirándome con cara de "ya estamos otra vez ¬¬'" En este capítulo no sale ;; Pero habrá un momento a partir del cual saldrá MUCHO¡pero no voy a decir cuando! (Oh, cada vez me siento más y más malvada). Bueno, ciao, y espero que la historia te siga gustando!

**Suu:** ¡Hello! (sí, los malvados hablamos inglés) ¡Dobles gracias! Gracias uno por decir que te gusta el fic, y gracias dos por los nombres! En fin, eso es lo que te tengo que comentar un poquito: de Yasuda, gracias a dios, me acordaba, de los nombre de los amigos de Sakuragi a media, pero encontré los apellidos en un test XDDD (No me puedo creer que haya visto la serie TRES veces y no me acuerde de la mitad de nombres). Tetsuo es el del pelo largo, y Hotta creo que es el que casi le destroza las manos a Mitsui con un palo (¡Dime si me equivoco porfavor!), pero los otros no los consigo situar. Los Satoru me suenan de algo, pero no tengo ni puta de quien son y de Tetsushi, Kentarou y Toki no me acuerda para NADA¿me podrías decir quién son? (me estoy empezando a sentir pesada con tanto favor :P). Bueno, a cosas más alegres y que no me hagan sentir como una inútil¡Sí¡Este fic lo continúo¡Wow! (No es sarcástico, es que es de verdad una sorpresa :P). En fin, cuando empecé el fic, solo tenía dos escenas en mente. Una era la de Mitsui dándose cuenta de que le puede gustar Kimito y, no es por presumir, pero cuando se me ocurrió en medio de una cena de clase bastante aburrida (no me caían demasiado bien mis compañeros, que le vamos a hacer)¡me encantó! Espero que también te encante a ti cuando la escriba (aunque todavía falta más de uno y más de dos y seguramente más de tres capítulos). La otra era la de Kogure encontrándose a Rukawa, de noche, esperándolo en su portal, y esa ya la escribí :P. Bueno, espero que este cap también te haya gustado y, porfis¡contesta! (si puedes, claro).

**Merjonic:** ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Y siento no haberte enviado ningún mail (cada vez que lo pienso me siento peor). Lo siento de verdad. Y sí, va ha sufrir gente, y no sólo Kogure. Pista: cuando más me gusta un personaje, MÁS lo hago sufrir (ya te lo puedes imaginar XDDDDD) (Me sienta genial esto de ser malvada por un día, tendría que haber un programa de esos¿no hay o había lo de "Sé princesa por un día" podría haber el de "Sé arpía por un día". Yo me apuntaba). Y ahora que nombras a Ruky... ¡Muajajajaja!.¡Me has dado una idea! O, traducido al lenguaje de Barty¡Has creado un monstruo!.¡Si esto se vuelve terriblemente angst va ha ser por culpa tuya! (ya te veo dando botes de alegría XDDD). No, pero en serio, me has dado una idea, tu Rukawa va ha sufrir. Cuando pase, recuerda que fue TÚ culpa :P. Aunque bueno, en este chap no hay nadie que sufra especialmente¡espero que no te haya desenganchado! Me encanta que mis historias sean como drogas XDDD. En fin ciao, que seas feliz, que sepas que te tomo la palabra en eso de que si necesito ayuda te la pida (te lo advierto), y espero que este cap te guste! (y atiendas a las consecuencias de tus palabras :P)

**Sakura:** Sí, a mi me parece una pareja superinteresante, no hay suficientes fics de ellos. Además, como hay pocos, pues exploran pocos lados y pocas vías de su relación. A mí también me encanta la pareja RuHana (¡Mi primer fic fue un one-shot de ellos dos!). Pero creo que de esa pareja hay más variedad y más puntos de vista, ya que hay muchísimos más fics que los enfocan de mil maneras diferentes poniéndolos en un centenar de situaciones distintas. En cambio, de MitKo no hay demasiada variedad, debido a la poquísima cantidad (al menos, según mi punto de vista). ¡Párame!.¡Me estoy poniendo académica!.¡Aaaaaggggh! Yo, es que cuando empiezo con mis super argumentos, no hay quien me pare. Que se lo pregunten a mi amiga, que cuando empiezo a enrollarme con el tema Remus/Sirius (de HP) no hay quien me pare. Y a ella que no le interesa ni el fandom ni nada ahí intentando que me calle y yo blah, blablablah,blahblah y hasta el infinito o que se aparezca Jhonny Deep, que me callo (aunque parezca imposible, sí, hay veces que estoy callada XDDD). En fin, ciao, y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante el fic!

**Icarian:** ¡Yes, yes!.¡A mí también me encantan!.¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar más? Porque ya me pasé por MitKo Phantom y Ayaoi (que tiene unos cuantos) y algunas otras páginas de cuyo nombre no puedo acordarme¡pero siguen habien muy pocos! (Sólo te digo que incluso me leí dos en italiano, ya completamente desesperada, y eso que no he estudiado el italiano en mi vida). ¡Quiero fics MitKo! Que tengan otras parejas, incluso que otra pareja sea la principal¡pero que haya MitKo¡Lo necesito! Y ahora es cuando soy yo la que parezco la drogadicta XDD. ¡Oh! Veo que eres de las mías, tú también hablas inglés, tienes que ser malvada (aunque sea un poquito). Relación causa/consecuencia, como dice el marido de Pandora de Matrix (¡las volví a ver el otro día!). ¡Muchísimas gracias¡Me emociona que digas que escribo bien¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Y yo tampoco oí la de beta hasta que no empecé a leer fics en inglés y, de todas maneras, tardé un montón en entenderlo XDDD (es que en realidad tardaba un montón en entenderlo TODO, pero con la practica ya voy pillando el concepto general de las cosas :P). En fin¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Así se le suben los ánimos a cualquiera:D. Espero que este chap también te encante!

**Satoshi Y Kai Hiwatari:** ¡Gracias! Pues me costó poner el summary, la verdad, porque yo iba poniendo y iba cortándomelos. Este salió al quinto intento --". La verdad es que siempre me quedo con la impresión de que son pésimos, pero como después me salen todavía peor o revelan algo que no quiero que revelen... ¡Gracias! La verdad es que siempre alegra que alguien te diga que además de tener un buen cap tiene un buen summary, porque siempre me quedo medio chafada por culpa de él XDDD. Y con lo de la inspiración... ya me gustaría. Normalmente la inspiración me viene al principio de un fic, con dos o tres escenas que me dan la idea de sobre _qué_ quiero escribir (este caso un MitKo en que Mitsui que hace que se metan con Kogure por ser gay) y el resto es quedarse mirando el teclado hasta que le sale polvo o consigues escribir una frase (que acabas borrando y remplazando con cinco diferentes para acabar con una variación de alguna de las seis :P). Ya he gastado la mitad de mi inspiración con el Rukawa de este chap, así que a partir de ahora será estrujarse XDDDD. A pesar de todo, espero que mi falta de inspiración no impida que te guste este chap! Cuídate!

**HinaTari Valenwind:** ¡Ey!.¡Corto pero claro! Y bueno, para largas estoy yo, que me enrollo como las persianas, así que mira, a compensar! XDD. ¡Muchísimas gracias por poner un review! La verdad es que cuando lo leí me vino una sonrisa a la cara. Hay veces que yo también leo algo y lo único que se me ocurre poner es ¡mola, y la mayoría de veces me da vergüenza y no pongo nada, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que, aunque no te comenten medio fic (que hago yo normalmente) (y sí, antes que digas nada, soy muy pelma) pues los mensajes cortos diciendo que el cap te animan igual. Y ¡sí!.¡Continúo!.¿Raro? Puede, pero ahora que tengo tres ideas rondándome la cabeza (contadas) para meter en este fic, pues lo voy a continuar, porque si no, no me van ha dejar tranquilas ahí susurrándome dentro de mi cabeza: "Teresaaaaa, escríbemeeeee" y yo: "Que sí, que sí" y ellas: "¡Pues ya, venga, te tardas!" y así a todas horas. En fin¿ves lo que te decía de compensar? XDDDD Bueno, espero que este chap también mole! Ciao!

**Misi-chan:** No, no hubo mucha acción, y aquí tampoco. Bueno, algo de interacción Rukawa/Kogure (¡que me ha encantado! Me ha dejado con ganas de escribir un fic de ellos dos :D). Lo que sí hemos visto más o menos la reacción de algunos personajes: la repulsa de Ryota, el apoyo de Ayako y Akagi (que ya vimos en el otro pero menos), el también apoyo de Yohei (simplemente porque me apetecía) y el de Yasuda, la incomprensión de Hanamichi y la indiferencia/apoyo por interés de Rukawa (porque él lo vale XDD). Ya sé que todo esto ya lo has leído, pero es que me encanta hace resúmenes de mis chaps y te ha tocado a ti la condena de aguantarlo XDDD. En fin, la verdad es que, por el carácter, creo que es así como reaccionarían , pero no sé¿qué crees tú? Pero bueno¡muchas gracias por decir que es genial! Las palabras de apoyo siempre me suben la moral (bueno, sí, y también el ego, lo reconozco XDD). ¡Me encanta que te encante! Espero que este chap, aunque tampoco haya todavía demasiado acción (que ya me estoy montando yo ahí una súper trama con papeles estelares para tres personajes que todavía no han salido ni siquiera nombrados XDD) (Que mala, pero que mala soy XDDD), pues eso, que aunque todavía no haya acción, pues que no te decepciones, que seas feliz!

Bueno, yo pensaba que contestaba largo por los reviews largos¡pero no! No tengo solución, lo siento chicos XDDD.

En fin, tengo que decir una cosa muy importante para mí. Estoy terriblemente emocionada por una razón muy especial. ¿Cuál? Preguntaréis. Muy sencillo: Tengo ocho reviews. ¡OCHO! ¡Uaaaaaaaau! No me lo imaginaba ni en mis sueños más locos, en serio, muchas gracias. ¡Os quiero! (Y ahora es cuando me pongo a llorar snif). De verdad, me ha elevado la moral por las nubes que os guste tanto esta historia, y más sobre esta pareja, que no sale demasiadas veces como principal. Ya lo he dicho¡Pero os quiero! Espero que os siga gustando igual (indirecta para que mandéis más reviews ¡mauajajajaja!). No, eso último era una broma, de verdad espero que este chap no os decepcione a ninguno de vosotros, que me habéis hecho feliz de verdad .

Por último. Una pregunta para TODOS: ¿Qué os parecen las reacciones que tienen los personajes ante la salida del armario de Kimi-kun¿Os parecen adecuadas a su carácter¿Hay alguna que se os haga un poco rara? Me vendría genial alguna crítica constructiva, diciendo que he hecho mal y bien en este aspecto.

Ahora ya sí: Adéu a tots, que seáis felices, no os agobiéis por la vuelta al cole/trabajo/lo que sea, y no olvidéis de dejarme un review!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer**

**Advertencia:** He vuelto! Muajajajaja!

**Nota:** Me he hecho una nueva cuenta en el msn! Me haría un montón de ilusión que todos vosotros, gente que lee el fic (es que si lo digo así parece que hubieran más XDDD) me agregarais o algo. Bueno, me agregarais sólo, porque no se puede hacer otra cosa T.T. En fin, es: **_M, barra baja, coulter,arroba,hotmail y punto com _**espero veros por ahí de aquí poco:) (Sé que lo he puesto algo raro, pero es que si no me lo borra)

**Capítulo 2.**

"_.-¿Qué mano quieres que te destroce primero?_

_Ryo estaba imponente, mirándolo desde las alturas, jugando con la barra de hierro que le podía destrozar la vida._

_.-No, por favor, por favor, no..._

_Suplicó una vez más con la vista implorante . Arrodillado. Humillado._

_.-¿La izquierda o la derecha?_

_Continuó pasándose la barra de una mano a otra, observándolo detenidamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Mitsui agachó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir mirándole la cara al destino._

_.-No, no, no, por favor, por favor..._

_Volvió a levantar la cabeza y ya no era Ryo el que estaba de pie. Era él._

_Peor aún, no era el "él" de pelo largo y sin dientes. Era el "él" con el uniforme del equipo de básquet de la universidad._

_Alto, musculoso, fuerte, mirando con expresión de desprecio absoluto a quién estaba debajo._

_.-¿No lo sabes?_

_Preguntó su propia voz en un tono cruel. _

_El paisaje había cambiado. Ya no estaban a un callejón sin salida escondido de los ojos del mudo. Ahora estaba en medio de la cancha que había llegado a conocer tan bien durante el curso pasado._

_.-No lo hagas, te lo suplico, no, no, no..._

_Le rogaba una voz algo más profunda que la suya, pero que en ese momento se encontraba una octava más aguda de lo normal._

_Unos ojos marrones lo miraban directamente a los ojos sin pestañear. Suplicantes, con lágrimas cayendo libremente desde ellos, pero firmes, sin ninguna intención de apartar la mirada, como sí que lo había hecho él._

_.-Entonces la derecha._

_Contempló como un par de palmos debajo él, el castaño tragaba saliva y, encarándose a la situación de frente, levantaba la barbilla con dignidad y alargaba la mano indicada._

_En su mente, pasó a convertirse en espectador externo, y pudo ver desde fuera como su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa victoriosa._

_Kogure no parpadeó y, a pesar de la postura digna, continuaba suplicando que no lo hiciese con la mirada._

_Él levantó la barra y le golpeó la mano derecha con fuerza._

_En ese momento volvió a ser él el que estaba de rodillas, y sintió todo el dolor de los huesos destrozados._

_De pie, su otro yo reía con placer."_

Mitsui despertó empapado en sudor.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y, como siempre que tenía una pesadilla, comprobó que la puerta estuviese cerrada con la mirada.

Era un gesto estúpido, pero lo había tenido desde que era pequeño y ahora era prácticamente automático.

Bebió de la botella de agua que tenía siempre en la mesita de noche y se recriminó que una simple pesadilla le afectase tanto. Y encima una pesadilla estúpida, recordó enfadándose poco a poco con él mismo.

Una pesadilla increíblemente estúpida.

* * *

Tomó un trago de su coca-cola y reposó sus brazos en la barandilla del puente, mirando al frente. 

A su lado Ryota apoyó su cabeza en un puño y se giró a mirarlo incómodo. Se habían acabado ya todos los temas de conversación que no caían en la estupidez y era hora de abordar el tema por el que había ido a hablar con su amigo.

.- Ayer Kogure vino al entrenamiento.

Mitsui apretó los labios y estrujó ligeramente la lata, pero no dijo nada.

.- Parece que también avisaron a Ayako, que ya estaba ahí- suspiró el castaño levantando la cabeza y pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Kogure vino con Akagi. Bueno, en realidad entraron Kogure y Akagi con Rukawa, juntos los tres. Imagínate.

.- ¿Rukawa?- exclamó el moreno mirándolo de reojo.

Ryota, con la barbilla apoyada en la barandilla asintió con un ajá, mirando al frente y recordando...

Mitsui volvió a fijar también la vista al frente y volvió a la postura del principio, sólo que esta vez más tensa.

Ryota había venido a traerle precisamente el tema por el cual había estado susceptible todo el día: Kiminobu Kogure.

¿Cómo alguien como él pudo siquiera pensar en jugar a...¡Aaagg! No quería ni pensarlo.

Presionar al entrenador para que lo echase del equipo universitario había sido una de las mejores decisiones que había tomado en su vida, siguiendo muy de cerca el haber elegido Shohoku como equipo en la secundaria y el haber vuelto al básquet el año anterior, que ocupaban claramente el número uno y dos de la lista.

.- ¿Y qué pasó?

Ryota suspiró. Ahora era cuando venía el punto delicado. Pensó en irse por las ramas contando los gritos, las peleas... El empujón que le había dado Rukawa a él y a Akito, los rugidos de su ex-capitán, como el amigo de Sakuragi se había interpuesto entre ellos y lo había vencido prácticamente con una sola mirada. Pensó en contarle sobre balones destrozados, narices rotas, alianza, tensiones, gritos y llantos; pero sabía que nada de eso, aunque real, era importante.

Lo importante había sido cuando había entrado el entrenador Anzai.

.- Sabes que Anzai-sensei no se encuentra demasiado bien de salud¿verdad?

Mitsui estrujó más fuerte la lata inconscientemente, manchándose toda la mano de cola, pero no se dio ni cuenta.

Si por culpa de ese cuatro ojos al profesor Anzai le había pasado algo...

.- ¿Qué le ha pasado?- gruñó más que preguntó.

.- Oh, a él nada- puede que algo en la cabeza, estuvo a punto de añadir el castaño. Pero ante el carácter y la devoción por el viejo entrenador de su amigo prefirió contenerse.

Mitsui soltó el aire que había estado aguantando y relajó todos los músculos que se le habían tensado.

.- ¿Entonces?

Ryota suspiró, clavando la mirada en su ex-compañero, que estaba observando los coches pasar. Ahora es cuando venía el momento difícil. Pero al fin y al cabo estaban teniendo toda la conversación para llegar a ese punto¿no?

Por un momento pensó en inventarse cualquier tontería, reírse un rato y cambiar de tema. En dejarlo correr y que se enterase por su cuenta o, mejor, que no lo hiciera. Pero sabía que la noticia llegaría en algún momento a los oídos del moreno, seguramente más pronto que tarde. Y estaba seguro que preferiría que se lo dijese él a enterarse por boca ajena.

Sólo tenía que decirlo, tampoco era tan difícil.

.- Kogure es ahora su ayudante y muy pronto su sustituto en el equipo.

.- ¿Qué!- exclamó soltando la lata y girando todo el cuerpo noventa grados para encarar a su amigo.- Ese... ese... ese marica... ¿vuestro entrenador?- balbuceó sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo había podido Anzai-sensei hacer eso?.¿No veía que eso estaba simplemente _mal_?.¡No se podía atentar contra la dignidad de tantos chicos!.¿Cómo podía poner a alguien como él a cargo de un grupo de jóvenes atletas?.¿No se daba cuenta de lo que les podía hacer en esa situación de poder?.- Pero ¿cómo?

Ryota soltó una risita sarcástica por lo bajo antes de contestar.

.- Rukawa fue el que lo convenció de que cogiese el puesto y cuando Akito empezó a protestar, Hanamichi empezó a chillarle y a decir no-se-qué de la gente a la que no le gustaba el ramen, Yasuda siempre estuvo con él, y Kakuta y Shiozaki se levantaron también con el vice para felicitarlo y, bueno, Ayako se levantó y dijo que si él entraba, ella volvía... Y nada.

No, no hacía falta añadir nada más, Mitsui ya sabía demasiado bien lo que seguía: Ryota agachando la cabeza y los de primer año y los tres de segundo que lo apoyaban quedándose sin líder. A pesar de que Akito hubiese opuesto alguna resistencia, una mirada de Ryota seguramente había bastado para que el jugador de segundo lo siguiese y con él, los otros.

.- Simplemente genial.

* * *

Kogure no se dio cuenta del lío en que se había metido hasta que Sendoh levantó sus piernas, se sentó en el sofá, reposó los pies del castaño en su regazo, y le sonrió con un brillo travieso en los ojos. 

.- Hey, Min-kun, eres el mejor.

En ese momento fue cuando por fin gruñó y se tapó la cara con sus manos sin poder creérselo. Era increíble como él solito se iba metiendo en una mierda tras otra prácticamente sin querer.

.- ¿Y tú que haces aquí?- preguntó entre sus dedos.

.- Bueno, venía a ser el prime de todos en felicitarte- contestó ensanchando su sonrisa.

Kogure apartó las manos de su cara y levantó el tronco, apoyando los dos codos en el sofá. Por muy fatigado emocionalmente que estuviese, no le parecía del todo educado hablar acostado con un invitado. Y hablando de invitados...

.- ¿Y tú como has entrado?

Sendoh agachó un poco la cabeza, hasta quedar apenas a tres dedos del rostro de su amigo.

Sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro interpuso entre sus dos narices una pequeña llave, y no pudo evitar reír un poco cuando, detrás de las gafas, los dos ojos marrones se ponían un poco bizcos por tal de poder verla.

.- Yo no te he dado ninguna llave- dijo levantando una ceja y clavando su mirada en la violácea del otro.

.- Digamos que se la pedí prestada a Shichi-kun y me hice una copia- contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Hiroaki le había dicho que para Akira siempre había sido imposible hablar con una chica sin coquetear con ella. Desde que su círculo de amigos habían pasado a ser exclusivamente Takenori, Ayako, Shoichiri, Hiroaki y él; había comprobado que eso se extendía también a todo aquel que pensase o supiese que era gay.

.- ¿Se la quitaste?- preguntó fingiendo estar increíblemente sorprendido. Efecto que quedaba totalmente arruinado con la sonrisa que se le estaba escapando a su pesar.

.- ¿Yo?- exclamó Sendoh siguiendo el juego, haciendo perfectamente el papel de dama ofendida.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de MÍ?

Kogure se quedó mirando unos segundos la ridícula postura en que se había quedado su amigo, con una mano en el corazón y la muñeca de la otra en la frente, que la tenía bien alzada y girada hacia un lado.

No pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír hasta que le salieron las lágrimas.

* * *

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Jin entró a casa de su amigo para contarle como había ido su breve estancia en Osaka y felicitarle por su nuevo trabajo, lo primero que se encontró fue a Sendoh vestido con unos bóxers y una camiseta vieja de Kogure, sentado en uno de los sillones tomando un café. 

.- ¿Akira?

.- ¡Shichi-kun¿Qué tal por Osaka?- preguntó con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal, invitándolo con una mano a sentarse en el sofá como si la casa fuese suya.

.- Pe...pe...pero...¿Qué haces aquí?- exclamó sin llegar a creerse lo que suponía que había pasado.

Justo en ese momento, Kogure salió de su habitación, también en bóxers y con una camiseta blanca sin mangas. Tenía el pelo desordenado y los ojos medio cerrados detrás de sus gafas. Mientras caminaba medio zombi juntó sus manos y se dedicó a estirar los músculos de su espalda mientras gruñía por lo bajo.

.- Buenos días, Min-kun- le saludó ronroneando Sendoh, con su típica expresión de encantado con la vida.

El castaño dibujó una de sus sonrisas y acabó de abrir los ojos para devolverle el saludo cuando se fijó en la otra persona que había en la casa.

.- ¿Chi?- preguntó con un hilo de voz mientras se le subían todos los colores a la cara.

.- ¿Sendoh!- exclamó él mirándolo a los ojos con expresión incrédula.

.- No, ese soy yo- contestó el mencionado desde el sillón dándole un sorbo a su taza de café.

Kogure desvió la mirada, incapaz de soportar la intensamente negra de su amigo.

Recordaba bien la conversación que había tenido con Soichiro poco antes que se fuera.

El moreno le había dicho que no estaba demasiado seguro sobre su sexualidad y le había pedido si podía probar con él para asegurarse. Eso después de mucho titubeo y mucho irse por las ramas con la cara completamente roja. Y él le había contestado que eran demasiado buenos amigos, que eso sólo iba a complicar las cosas entre ellos pero que si quería lo podía acompañar a un pub de ambiente un fin de semana, que seguro que allí arrasaría y tendría mil y una oportunidades de aclararse las dudas, pero entre ellos mejor que no.

La situación había sido de lo más incómodo que les hubiese pasado a ninguno de los dos nunca.

Y ahora iba y se acostaba con Akira.

Iba a perder uno de los pocos amigos que le quedaban.

¡Oh mierda!.¡Y después todavía estaba Hiroaki!. Tenía que hablar con él antes de que lo hiciese Akira

Le vinieron unas ganas terribles de golpearse contra la primer superficie más o menos plana que encontrase.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan estúpido?

Se llevó una mano a la cara y gruñó por lo bajo. Si no veía nada, con suerte, todo desaparecería o despertaría y descubriría que todo era una pesadilla.

Sendoh se terminó el café tranquilamente, como si la escena de la cual era protagonista no fuese con él.

.- Creo... creo que voy a colgarme del mango de la ducha- murmuró Kogure huyendo al baño.

A través de la puerta escuchó como Sendoh le explicaba a Jin que no había estado _tan_ mal. Que, de echo, no había estado pero nada mal.

Ahí Kogure sí que se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Porqué Akira era incapaz de callarse?

Con la frente contra lo que pretendía ser mármol y los ojos cerrados, oyó como alguien entraba en el baño y cerraba suavemente detrás de él.

Por el silencio tenso que se formó al segundo, sólo podía ser Jin.

.- ¿Con Akira?- susurró a sus espaldas.

Kogure cogió aire y abrió los ojos, fijando la mirada en las baldosas blancas y azules.

.- Escucha Chi...

.- ¿Porqué él sí y yo no?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

Oh, mierda.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Lo que menos quería en el mundo era herir a Soichiro. Bueno, había algunas cosas por arriba en su lista de "Cosas que NO quiero hacer", pero eso estaba definitivamente en los primeros puestos.

Volvió a coger aire y, a pesar de que lo único que quería era atravesar la pared e irse muy lejos de allí, encaró a su amigo.

Jin estaba apoyado contra la puerta, con las manos todavía en el pomo y una expresión herida que le hacía apretar esos labios que normalmente dibujaban una de las sonrisas más dulces que se podían ver.

Kogure giró la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha para poder hablar. Sabía que mientras sus ojos estuviesen en el rostro de su amigo no iba a poder decir nada.

.- Lo de ayer...- empezó girando un poco más la cabeza y elevándola al techo. Tragó saliva y volvió a empezar en un tono más flojo, casi un susurro.- Lo de ayer fue diferente.

.- ¿Porqué?.¿Tan feo me ves?- preguntó con la voz queda.

Algo en el pecho de Kogure se comprimió al oírle hablar así. No. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Por fin se decidió a mirar a los ojos brillantes del jugador y, como ese primer día en que había entrado a su casa, se empapó con su aspecto.

Volvió a posar el ojo en esa cicatriz que lo volvía loco y, sin poder contenerse, hizo lo que había deseado desde el primer día: pasó el pulgar suavemente por encima, justo al lado del ojo derecho, sintiendo como su rugosidad destacaba contra la piel que la rodeaba. Siempre había sabido que tenía que ser tan suave como ahora la sentía. Abrió la mano y la pasó suavemente por la mejilla, intentando sentir más de esa piel blanca que se había prohibido durante tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó a la barbilla, levantó la mano y pasó el pulgar primero por el labio superior y luego por el inferior del moreno. Los tenía rugosos, como su cicatriz. Podía sentir los cortes y la piel reseca bajo su yema, formando un relieve que siempre había querido conocer.

.- ¿Cómo te voy a ver feo, si eres uno de los chicos más guapos que hay?- susurró con la voz ronca. Al fin y al cabo era un chico al que le gustaban otros chicos, y las palabras que había dicho las sentía todas y cada una de ellas. La cercanía entre ellos tampoco mejoraba mucho las cosas.

Le cogió la mejilla con la palma de la mano y apoyó su frente contra la de él.

Jin que, sin darse cuenta, había cerrado los ojos, los volvió a abrir.

.- Chi... Hay tres personas que a las que les he dado la llave de mi casa: Takenori, Ayako y tú. Y aunque una de las cosas que más quiero en estos momentos es averiguar a que saben tus labios, tengo miedo de después no poder dejar de pensar en ellos. Porque sé que entonces nuestra relación nunca podrá volver a ser como la de ahora. Ayer me encontraba mal y Akira estaba siendo divertido y encantador y... bueno, ya lo conoces. Pero tú eres uno de los tres componentes de la única familia que tengo y, para mí, eso está antes que todo.

.- ¿Podríais acabar de tener vuestro momento cursi fuera? Es que me estoy meando- llegó la voz de Sendoh desde el otro lado.

Los dos sonrieron a la vez y Kogure, no sin pesar, apartó la mano del rostro del moreno sabiendo que nunca más lo volvería a tocar, y gritó un "¡Ya va!" algo divertido.

.- Hombre Min-kun, tú si quieres te puedes quedar- contestó. Y casi, casi se le podía ver la sonrisa en la voz.

Jin rió y Kogure abrió la puerta con un saco de algodón que le tiró a la cara mientras a él le subían los colores.

Sendoh también se echó a reír y Kogure no pudo más que unirse a los otros dos.

**Notas de la Autora:** Hello¿Qué tals? No voy a decir¡dios!.¡lo siento!.¡he tardado mucho! Porque tengo la ligera sensación (no sé porqué) de que prácticamente todos los capítulos van a tardar más o menos lo mismo, pero es que si intento ir a más me desespero y me bloqueo. Además, ahora estoy en el último curso del instituto y tenemos exámenes cada dos por tres T.T. En fin. ¡Eso sí!.¡Me estoy esforzando en hacerlos más o menos largitos pa compensar! (Y ahora todo el mundo¿Pero esto es largo? Pozí, para mi sí, creedme)

Ahora, a comentar el fic.

¡Yo no quería que Kogure y Sendoh se enrollaran!.¡En serio! Mi intención era sólo mostrarlo un poquito, pero es que los dos lo estaban _pidiendo_ en esa escena y, bueno, la cosa se me fue de madre, y pensé que no estaría mal que Jin supiera lo que había pasado y todo se acabó liando que no veas. Si siempre me pasa igual.

¡Y por fin apareció Mitsui¡Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuoooooooooooooo! Poco pero apareció. Y a partir de ahora, que POR FIN he podido introducir algo del argumento (la idea de Kogure entrenador la tenía desde el principio) va a aparecer bastante más. Y sí, lo de Kogure como entrenador, aunque sólo ocupe medio chap, es SUPER importante. Tengo una súper trama ahí de novela negra que no le pega nada pero que os vais a morir cuando consiga ir metiéndola por algún sitio XDD. También tenía ya ganas de mostrar la amistad entre Mitsui y Ryota, que es una de las partes que más me gustan de Slam Dunk (si quitamos a Kogure y los amigos de Hanamichi, claro está).

Todavía no ha salido mi querido Hiroaki Koshino! T.T. En fin, ya saldrá, algún día. Y todavía me faltan meter personajes importantes para la trama. Pero es que como acaba de empezar¡no me ha dado tiempo! Espero hacerlos entrar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, los tenga que utilizar, y tenga que hacer un súper giro estúpido y artificial para poderlos meterlos.

Algo más que decir... ¡Sí! No sé si os habéis dado cuenta que cuando aparece Jin hay ahí un lío de nombres... Porque Sendoh a Kogure le llama Min-kun y a Jin Shichi-kun, y Kogure lo llama Chi y después redactado sale tanto Jin y Sendoh como Soichiro y Akira... Eso es porque quería que cuando redactaba pensamientos de Kogure saliese Akira y Soichiro y en narrado normal los apellidos, pero como el punto de vista de Kogure se mezcla con la narración puede resultar algo confuso... Aunque con esto espero haber aclarado algo (que va a ser que no, porque me expreso con el culo, que le vamos a hacer).

Y aquí ya no tengo espacio para comentar la actualidad, o esto me ocupa más que el fic, pero si hay algún español que haya visto el debate sobre el Estatut (Aggggg¡pero que nerviosa me ponen los del PP!. Si es que Rajoy dice "hola" y ya le están aplaudiendo. ¡Aaaaaaaagggggg! Y los mejores fueron Labordeta (eso yo ya lo sabía desde un principio XDDDD. ¿Quién sino él es capaz de decir que el Estatut es "demasiado conservador"?.¡Tendría que estar él de presidente, coño!) y el del PNV: dio el discurso más corto pero más cargado de ideología y el más duro de todos contra el PP (y más o menos el mundo en general, pero bueno) o si a alguien le apetece hablar sobre los alborotos de Paris, a estas alturas ya de Francia, Bélgica y Alemania (que, la verdad, no sé de que se extrañan¿creen que alguien a quién le enseñan en la escuela que los más altos valores son la libertad, la fraternidad y LA IGUALDAD van a aguantar el vivir en la miseria? Si es que... ¬¬), pues yo encantadísima de comentar a través de reviews y sus respuestas. Aunque mejor si me agregáis al msn, como ya he dicho arriba XDDDDD. Y sí, soy muy repetitiva. MUCHO.

Y yo que no iba a decir nada... en fin, al menos lo he puesto resumido, que si me enrollo os cagáis XDDDD.

Ahora vamos a pasar a lo que es el aire que respiro: los reviews. Así que ya sabéis, si no queréis que muera, tendréis que poner alguno (y sí!.¡He conseguido controlarme y decirlo una sola vez antes! XDDDD. Dadle las gracias a **Miguel**, al menos yo te las doy ;)). Y por cierto, ahí fuera hay gente mala, porque por el último capítulo recibí menos rev que en el primero ;; (no que me esperase los mismos, pero bueno, siempre te decepciona un poquito)¿de verdad fue tan horrible?. En fin, espero que este os guste un poquito más .

A responder:

**Inuyashaluchi:** Bueno, luciana, me acabas de dar una estupenda idea, así que no te extrañe ver una kaekohana algún día de estos :) (si yo siempre lo digo, estáis creando a un monstruo con vuestras ideas XDDDD). Por cierto, yo soy de Almoines, un pueblecito de la Safor, Valencia, España, y me ha hecho un montón de ilusión que me mandaras un review! Si tienes msn, por arriba está mi dirección, me agregas y hablamos, que me una ilusión tremenda ! (soy una pesada, lo sé, lo llevo en los genes, o pregúntaselo a mi hermana, que está de mi padre y de mis hasta los ovarios XD). Y no te preocupes, aquí todos tenemos nuestras perversiones... a mi me encanta el trío kaekomit y el senkokae . (pero tu shhhh, secreto). En fin, sí, continúo, pero a mi ritmo extra rápido XDDDD. Espero que este chap te guste y que la espera haya valido la pena!. Besos!. A ver si hablamos! (y no es por presionar XDDD. Si es que no tengo remedio :P)

**Khira:** Gracias! Tengo tu rev guardado ahí en un documento aparte, junto con los nombre que me pasó Suu. En serio gracias, es que tengo una memoria tipo Dory (no sé si has visto "Buscando a Nemo", pero en una pez que con suerte se acuerda de su nombre, porque de lo demás...). Cada vez que lo abro se me ponen los ojos llorosos, hay gente buena ahí fuera! Y sí, bueno, por aquí está el tópico que los valencianos somos unos exagerados, yo al menos lo cumplo :P. Otra vez gracias por aclararme los nombres y espero que este cap te guste. Besos! Por cierto, me encanta como está yendo tu fic, aunque no te mande muchos rev, porque publicas súper rápido! Y yo que entro allá a las mil (cuando puedo), me hace un montón de ilusión ver que hay tres o cuatro chaps más de tu fic, pero luego me da pena el no poder haberte mandado rev en todos :(. Lo siento T.T.

**Miguel:** Hello super-review! Me encantan los reviews así de largos! Como deben ser! Hasta partido! XDD. Es algo que a mí también me ha pasado más de una vez, y con los sms de los móviles, ni te cuento, siempre se me envían en dos partes. Es que yo me enrollo y no hay quién me pare. Así que ya sabes, somos dos en el universo XD. Y sí, la sutileza es lo mío XDDDD. Me partí el culo cuando dijiste lo de mi "sublimidad", porque soy mundialmente (o regionalmente, como prefieras :P) conocida por ser la que, cuando le dicen, "Mira ese de la chaqueta verde" yo hago: "¡QUIÉN!" chillando y girando la cabeza de manera súper exagerada XD. Es que no lo puedo evitar. Además siempre se me notan las emociones en el rostro, así que aparte de poco disimulada soy una pésima actriz, lo peor. Luego la gente me cuenta los secretos A MÍ. No lo entiendo. El mundo está peor de lo que pensaba, y eso que ya contaba a Bush en él previamente. Y sí, leí el fic de "Familia", y sí, la parte que más me gusta es cuando Mitsui va a adoptar los niños, es tan lindoooo .. Y es verdad que hay imágenes lindísimas de ellos dos, y yo sigo en mi cruzada de encontrar un fic MitKo que no haya leído (taaaaaaachán, ta ta ta chaaaaaaaaaaaachaaaaaaaaaaaan ta ta ta cháaaaaaaaaaaaan) (léase: banda sonora de Star Wars). El otro día intenté leer unos en italiano (soy muy chula yo XD, otro día diré una cosa que escuché relacionado con eso XDDD) yo pensé¡coño! Si a un italiano cuando habla, más o menos lo entiendo, leerlo será todavía más fácil ¿no?. ¡No!. ¡Wrong!. ¡Error! No entendía ni papa, estaba como ¿What, y es una pena, porque hay un montón de páginas italianas dedicadas al MitKo, se ve que por allá hace furor (que ya lo podría hacer por aquí y podría entender los fics ¬¬, y además, con tanto cantante que tienen que canta español, ya podrían escribir en español también . ) (y sí, sé que estoy siendo irracional :P). Y lo siento, pero en este cap he caído en la tentación de la cursilería. ¡Noooooooooo!.¡Prometo que intentaré que no vuelva a pasar!. Yo escribiendo y pensando: ya estoy decepcionando a Miguel, soy una mala persona (pero seguía escribiendo igual XDDD). Aquí no hay mucho de escena cotidiana, menos todavía en la segunda mitad, pero necesitaba introducir lo de Kogure como ayudante de entrenador de alguna manera (y utilicé a Ryota y a Mitsui porque soy una cobarde :P) y también mostrar un poco el carácter de Sendoh. Que acabo de concluir es un capullo integral por no seguir mis órdenes. A pesar de todo, espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado demasiado ¬¬. ¡Y como que no has visto la serie!.¡Es genial!.¿Y como que no hay yaoi?.¡Sí lo hay! (ahora es cuando mi hermana se aparece murmurando "en tus sueños ¬¬"). Bueno, no hay yaoi _explícito_ pero sólo en fijarte un poquito (Sister: es decir, si te has fumado algo antes) lo puedes ver, puedes palpar ahí la tensión sexual entre los jugadores! (Y sí, acabo de enviar mi hermana a la mierda XD). Y bueno, no he calculado exactamente lo que he tardado en contestarte, pero sí, debe estar sobre la media hora :P. En fin, si eso me agregas al msn, que lo he puesto arriba, (sacando mi sutileza a relucir, abrillantada y todo) y hablamos, porque si no me paso aquí el día XDD. Besos! (y gracias por decirme que los personajes estaban in-character, que eso me ha dado un montón de ánimos! ;))

**Anniex-chan:** Supongo alguna galaxia sí me sobrará para darte XDDD. Y bueno, en la serie siempre es súper bobo pero un trozo de pan para mojarlo en... ok, aquí mejor paro XDD. Y como le gusta tanto el ramen, enseguida pensé en la escena de Yohei intentándoselo explicar con eso (además, me identifico con él. Yo tampoco entiendo a los que no les gusta el cuscús. ¿Cómo puede NO gustarte? Siempre será un misterio para mí). Y no puedo darte ningún adelante. Bueno, sí uno pequeñito: en este fic vas a ver mucho a Rukawa... Muajajajajaja! Ya verás... Es una de mis piezas claves para... bueno, para una cosa XDD. (Sí! Me encanta hacer esto! Soy malaaaaaaaa!). Bueno, no soy tan mala, que te he dado un adelanto! Que eres a la única a la que le he dicho algo (Ojo al dato!). Bueno, no repito lo del msn (en realidad sí XD) porque parezco un loro, pero ya sabes ;). Y yo seguir lo pienso seguir (o el argumento no me va a dejar de rondar por la cabeza jamás! Y me volveré loca, loca diciendo frases sin sentido para nadie, sólo que para mí! A no ser que en el manicomio haya algún/a psicólogo/a fan de Slam Dunk... Y si es guapo me quedo igual XD), otra cosa es la súper velocidad de los capítulos ¬¬, que me da rabia hasta a mí. En fin, espero que este cap te guste (aunque no hayan salido ni Hana ni Kaede). Besos! Y ya sabes... ;).

**Sakura:** Thanks! Corto pero conciso! Como el del PNV! (Es que no sé como se llama el que habló en el parlamento, que rabiaaaaaa! Lo tendré que buscar, porque siempre estoy "Como el del PNV" y queda así como cutre. Si no eres española, un partido político que hay por aquí que, muy resumido, quiere la independencia o lo más parecido a esta en el País Vasco, una de las comunidades en las que está dividido el país. Si eres española te acabo de dar una explicación inútil de gusto :P). En fin, después de toda la verborrea de arriba, creo que el cerebro se me ha quedado seco de cosas que decir XDD. ¿Seré la tía que más se enrolla de Sería un récord bastante triste :P, pero la verdad es que no me extrañaría XDDD. En fin, muchos besitos, y espero que este cap también te guste!

Y ahora, antes de despedirme y pos si alguien no lo ha pillado (que de todo hay) o ha pasado rápidamente hasta el final sin leer nada de lo que he dicho en las notas (decisión bastante inteligente la verdad XD), pues tengo nuevo msn que es **_M, barra baja, coulter,arroba,y lo de hotmail punto com_**(lo pongo así para atrapar la vista del lector) (aclaración inútil de una cosa de la que todos se han dado cuenta, pero da igual, me apetecía ponerlo, y como son mis notas lo pongo. Pos ala). Y bueno, me haría bastante ilusión (que podréis suponer quiere decir MUCHA por las veces que lo he repetido) (Y soy pesada porque el mundo me ha echo así, que digo siempre) que me agregaseis :).

Adéu! Que seáis muy felices y no os olvidéis de dejar un review!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer **

**Advertencia:** El domingo fue mi cumpleaños¿Es eso una advertencia?.¡Sí!.¡Porque ahora soy un año más malvada, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

**Capítulo 3.**

Kogure había llamado apenas una sola vez a la puerta cuando esta se abrió de par en par.

.- ¡Kiminobu!- gritó una vocecita desde la puerta.

La más pequeña de los Koshino tenía la misma cara que su hermano mayor, aunque con los rasgos más suavizados y muchos más dulces, y le llegaba a Kogure por arriba de la cintura. Siempre se metía con su hermano diciéndole que era mucho más alta que él a los diez años y que seguro que le iba a superar como mínimo un palmo cuando creciera.

Él siempre le contestaba que el problema era que había pegado el estirón tarde y, de todas maneras, las chicas paraban de crecer antes, así que no se descuidase o se iba a quedar en esa altura para siempre y todo el mundo podría ver claramente la enana que era.

.- ¿Cómo estás, Kana?

.- ¡Bien!.¡Más que bien!.¡Súper bien!- exclamó la niña con las mejillas completamente sonrosadas.

.- Me alegro- contestó dibujando una de sus dulces sonrisas.

Kanazaki se quedó estática mirándolo con ojos de adoración y las manos en las mejillas en un vano intento de tapar su sonrojo.

¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan guapo y tan dulce, y tan encantador, y tan...?

.- ¡Buenos días, Kiminobu! Anda, Kana-chan, apártate y déjale pasar¿o quieres que se quede en la puerta?

.- ¡No, no!.¡Claro que no!- contestó apartándose rápidamente y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Al parecer, tanto que corrió hacia su habitación y se encerró de un portazo.

.- Niñas...- suspiró su madre.- Si no dejas de ser tan encantador con ella nunca va a fijarse en nadie de su propia edad- le recriminó con un brillo de diversión bailándole en sus iris azul profundo mientras le dejaba pasar con un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

Kogure se echó a reír, feliz de estar ahí. En esas últimas semanas, la familia de Hiroaki le había abierto los brazos, adoptándolo prácticamente como a uno más.

No podía menos que admirar a la madre de su amigo: con tres hijos se había atrevido a ponerle una demanda de divorcio a su marido a causa de sus múltiples infidelidades, en una sociedad en que eso era el pan de cada día y donde la gran mayoría de las mujeres aguantaban con la cabeza gacha el que sus parejas volviesen de la oficina apestando a perfume de mujer. Y lo increíble era que había conseguido separarse de él quedándose con la casa, el coche y la custodia irrefutable de sus tres niños.

Con cuarenta y cinco años y un trabajo mal pagado por ser del supuesto "sexo débil" con el que tenía que criar a dos adolescentes y a su niñita, todavía miraba a la vida con esperanza, aunque, según Hiroaki, sus ojos se habían vuelto más desafiantes desde que se atrevió a intentar cambiar su vida.

.- Si querías hablar con Hiro-chan, ahora está en la ducha. De todas maneras, no me vendría mal que me echases una mano. La vecina me ha dejado al niño y creo que es hora de darle el biberón. ¿Se lo podrías dar tú mientras yo acabo de limpiar la cocina?

.- Por su puesto- contestó el castaño extendiendo los brazos para que le pasase al bebé.

Bajo las indicaciones de Hidari, lo cogió con un brazo aguantando su cabezita y el otro cogiendo su espalda.

Con una sonrisa maravillada ante el hecho de tener a alguien tan pequeño en sus brazos, alguien que en un futuro sería un hombre hecho y derecho y, seguramente, también se maravillaría por el hecho de tener entre sus manos una vida que apenas acaba de empezar, se sentó en el sofá.

.- Toma- susurró la señora Koshino pasándole el biberón caliente al joven.

Kogure cambió la postura de sus brazos para poder darle el biberón. Movió ligeramente el brazo en que el niño apoyaba su cabeza para poder colocarsela más arriba del codo y así llegar con la mano al trasero del pequeño. De esta manera podía cargarlo sólo con el brazo izquierdo y tenía el derecho completamente libre.

Hidari contempló la escena con una sonrisa triste en el rostro. ¡Cómo le hubiese gustado que su marido hubiese sido la mitad de considerado con sus propios hijos!

.- Serías un padre genial, Min-kun- murmuró doblando las rodillas para ponerse a la altura de la cara del bebé, que chupaba ávidamente.

Kogure intentó dibujar una sonrisa, pero tan sólo se quedó a mitad.

.- No creo que lo vaya a ser nunca.

.- Nunca se sabe- contestó ella levantándose, el brillo travieso otra vez en sus ojos.- Sólo tienes que irte a vivir a Toronto y adoptar un bebé- dijo guiñando un ojo.- Y creo que en Europa también puedes, no me acuerdo en qué tres países, pero puedes. Aunque ahora no estoy segura si era sólo casarse o también adoptar.

.- ¡No me digas que lo has estado buscando!- gritó una voz desde las escaleras.

Hiroaki tenía la cara roja de bajar corriendo desde el segundo piso, con todo el pelo mojado y apenas una toalla alrededor de la cintura que aguantaba fuertemente con las dos manos.

Kogure sonrió al ver el torso de su amigo con gotas que se deslizaban desde su garganta hasta chocar contra el tejido azul que abrazaba sus piernas.

Tal como se lo había imaginado: pequeño pero matón.

.- ¿Y que pasaría si así lo hubiese hecho?- preguntó encarándole con las manos en las caderas.

.- Venga Kogure, subamos- dijo entre dientes sin hacer caso a su madre.

.- Pero...

.- No te preocupes por Kurada-chan, que ya termino yo de darle de comer. Tú sube con mi hijo- interrumpió la señora Koshino pronunciando las últimas dos palabras con cierto retintín.

.- ¿Pero que te pasa con tu madre?- preguntó Kogure una vez dentro de la habitación del moreno.

.- No me pasa nada con ella. Pero es que no soporto que se la pase buscando donde se pueden casar los gays, donde pueden tener hijos, donde pueden ir de luna de miel...- contestó rebuscando en su armario.

El castaño sabía que cuando su amigo se enfadaba tenía la costumbre de mover los brazos como si fuesen las aspas de unos molinos de vientos, así que en esos momentos procuraba tener las manos ocupadas para que no se le notase ese tic.

De entre el montón donde tenía metida la cabeza (su punto fuerte no era precisamente el orden) el mayor de los hermanos Koshino sacó una camiseta verdad y se la puso con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que su toalla se cayese completamente.

Vaya, parecía que había otra cosa que también era pequeñita y matona.

Kogure no pudo evitar que se le escapase una risita ante la vista que su amigo le estaba dando.

.- Hiroaki...

.- ¿Qué?

.- Digamos que _ahora_ sé cual es tu verdadero problema con el tamaño.

Koshino bajó la mirada y soltó toda la retahíla de tacos que sabía al ver sus bajos completamente al aire.

.- No te preocupes, Hiro-kun, que las he visto de más pequeñas- comentó mientras su amigo se ponía unos calzoncillos.- Aunque, ya sabes lo que dicen- continuó bajo la mirada de odio puro que le estaba lanzando en ese momento.- Lo importante es como la utilices.

.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagg!- gritó Koshino tirándose sobre el castaño y ahogándolo con el cojín de su cama.

.- Manito, Kiminobu, os he subido...- dijo el mediano de los hermanos con una bandeja de galletas en la mano. Ante la escena que se le presentaba, la dejó en el suelo a un lado de la puerta y rodó los ojos.- Y yo que siempre pensé que acabarías liado con el pelopunta. Y Kiminobu, creía que tenías mejor gusto que _eso_. En fin, yo os lo dejo aquí- acabó riéndose.

Koshino gruñó furioso y lanzó el cojín contra la puerta que su hermano acababa de cerrar.

.- Hablando de Akira...- empezó el castaño.

.- Ah no. No, no y no. Si has venido a hablar de Akira NO. Me niego. No lo quiero saber. NO. Vivo MUCHO más feliz en la ignorancia, gracias. No.

.- ¿Pero como sabes que ha pasado algo?

.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!.¡Te he dicho que no quería saber nada!

.- Lo siento- dijo Kogure rodando los ojos mentalmente.

.- Ese idiota... ya sabía yo que tenía que acabar en tu cama tarde o temprano.

.- Eeeee...

.- ¡No contestes!

.- ¿Pero cómo lo sabías?

Koshino suspiró y se estiró en la cama al lado del castaño.

.- Desde que empezaste a venir con nosotros que me había estado echando insinuaciones de que sentía... ya sabes, "curiosidad". Espero que al menos ahora se calle.

Kogure frunció el ceño. Parecía que no le afectaba demasiado el hecho de que su mejor amigo de toda la vida se hubiese acostado con otro de sus amigos. Entonces¿porqué el estallido homófobo de hacía apenas unos minutos?

.- Entonces, lo de tu madre...

Koshino se sentó en la cama, otra vez nervioso. Kogure lo siguió al segundo sin decir palabra. Sabía que en el caso de Hiroaki lo mejor era esperar pacientemente con la boca completamente cerrada. Cuando estaba enfadado o nervioso, el silencio lo ponía especialmente irritable, así que siempre acababa soltándolo todo con tal de poder escuchar la vos de alguien, quien fuese.

.- No me molesta que tú folles con tíos. ¡Dios!.¡Si ni siquiera me molesta que _Akira_ folle con tíos, y ha sido mi mejor amigo desde antes de tener uso de la razón!.Pero la cosa cambia cuando es mi _madre_ la que se tira a tías¿entiendes?

.- ¿_Tú madre_?- preguntó sin llegar a creérselo.

Koshino suspiró y apoyó su espalda contra la pared.

.- Estoy casi seguro de que se enrolla con la vecina. Nunca me lo ha confirmado ¿sabes, pero cuando le lanzo alguna indirecta en esa dirección nunca me lo desconfirma. Es más, pone esa sonrisita que... ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggg!

.- ¡Hey!.¡Cuatro ojos!- gritó alguien al otro lado de la ventana.

Justo enfrente de la habitación de Hiroaki se encontraba la de Nobunaga, del Kainan. De hecho, era por las visitas que le hacia Chi a su amigo de la infancia por lo que Hiroaki y, con él, Akira, habían entablado una amistad con el anotador de tres puntos.

En ese momento el jugador acababa de depositar unas bolsas de ropa sobre su cama y estaba saludando a través de su balcón interior.

Hiroaki intentó hundir su cabeza en la pared.

De repente algo conectó en la mente de Kogure.

.- No me digas que esa tal vecina es la madre de Nobunaga.

Toda la confirmación que necesitó fue el gruñido desesperado que soltó su amigo.

El castaño se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de echarse a reír con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

.- Vamos Shiozaki, sé que puedes meter las cinco canastas que te faltan. 

.- No, no puedo- contestó después del décimo fallo.

.- Sí que puedes. Coge aire un momento, cierra los ojos y concéntrate. Sólo existís la canasta y tú¿vale? Vuelve a abrir los ojos. ¿La ves delante de ti?

.- Sí.

.- Está justo enfrente, no demasiado lejos. Ya has metido noventa y cinco tiros¿cómo no vas a acertar los cinco siguientes? Sólo tienes que lanzar cinco veces. Estoy seguro que las vas a meter todas.

Shiozaki se pasó la lengua por los labios, nervioso. Kogure podía notar su respiración agitada y el ligero temblor que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

Antes que tirase, el castaño ya sabía que iba a fallar.

Kogure, con la ayuda de Ayako y, increíblemente, de Rukawa, había tomado la iniciativa, bajo el beneplácito del profesor Anzai, de someter a ciertos jugadores a un entrenamiento intensivo, sin comentárselo a Ryota ni al resto de jugadores que, bajo su liderazgo, sólo lo obedecían por orden directa de Anzai-sensei.

Entrenaban dos horas antes de ir al instituto, se quedaban después de las prácticas hasta bien entrada la noche, se pasaban los fines de semana jugando...

Se les notaba que estaban agotados y tenía la ligera impresión que, aunque ponían todos el mismo ahínco que el primer día, ya estaban un poco hartos de tanto básquet.

Pero a pesar que lo que menos quería era hacerlos aburrir el deporte que tanto amaba, ellos eran, junto a Hanamichi y el mismo Rukawa, los únicos jugadores dispuestos a jugar bajo su mando sin ninguna réplica, y necesitaba convertirlos en los mejores antes que el entrenador Anzai se fuese del equipo.

Observó a Kakuta que jugaba un uno contra uno con Rukawa mientras Yasuda indicaba los fallos ayudado por el moreno, que decía aquellos que se le pasaban por alto y qué es lo que debería haber hecho su compañero cuando al vice-capitán no se le ocurría.

A un lado de la cancha, Ishii, Sasaoka y Yoichi hacían sprints bajo la estricta mirada de Ayako, que no ponía su cronómetro en descanso ni un solo momento.

El "¡mierda!" murmurado entre dientes de Shiozaki lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Como suponía, había fallado el tiro.

.- No te preocupes¿ok?. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, vuelve a respirar profundamente y relájate. Quiero que recuerdes una tras otra todas las canastas que has acertado, solamente la que has acertado. ¿Las ves?

.- Sí.

.- Bien, cuando te sientas preparado abre los ojos y muéstrame cual de los tiros estas recordando. Tómate el tiempo que quieras.

Luego de un par de segundos, Shiozaki, mucho más tranquilo, cogió la pelota y la botó tres veces con los ojos fijos en la canasta. Sin pararse ni un segundo a pensar, como hacía siempre, en como debía coger el balón o como saltar, guiándose sólo por las imágenes y sensaciones que tenía grabadas en su mente, lanzó sin el más mínimo titubeo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco veces.

Kogure no lo interrumpió hasta que hubo encestado dieciséis más de las convenidas.

Cuando el jugador se preparó para hacer su canasta ciento diecisiete, el joven entrenador reposó su mano sobre el hombre del chico para que parase.

.- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No han entrado?

.- Han entrado todas. Veintiún tiros de veintiuno- contestó con una sonrisa.

.- ¿Veintiuno de veintiuno?- exclamó Shiozaki sin podérselo creer.

.- Ajá. ¿Te ves preparado para intentar tiros de tres puntos?

.- Por supuesto que sí- respondió con una sonrisa confiada y pasándose la pelota de una mano a otra.

Cuando vio como tiraba justo después de botarla, sin pararse y sin temblar, supo antes de verlo que esa pelota iba a entrar.

Yasuda y Kakuta ya habían cambiado posiciones. Kogure comprobó satisfecho que, por primera vez, Rukawa tenía que jugar a su máximo rendimiento para poder pegarle una paliza al vice-capitán. En cambio, por lo que había visto antes, Kakuta, aunque con la teoría bien aprendida, no conseguía hacer rendir a la estrella del equipo a su nivel.

El entrenador se acercó al trío, intentando pensar que campo podía explotar de su jugador. Ya había intentado los tiros, la velocidad... pero nada.

Se puso a observarlo y, como una revelación, se dio cuenta de un detalle en el que no se había fijado nunca: aunque acababa de jugar un uno contra uno increíblemente difícil y agotador para él, no se le veía ni una gota de sudor.

.- Kakuta, ven un momento.

.- ¿Qué pasa entrenador?- preguntó haciendo hincapié en la última palabra mientras dibujaba una sonrisa sincera. Tanto él como Yasuda y Shiozaki guardaba muy buenos recuerdos del que fuese su vice-capitán, y estaban encantado de poder volver a trabajar con él.

.- Hazme seis vueltas al campo. Cada uno de los lados más estrechos quiero que lo recorras haciendo un sprint, los otro a tu ritmo.

.- Pero¿por qué?

.- Cuándo termines te lo diré¿de acuerdo?

El jugador se lo quedó mirando unos segundos antes de hacer un gesto de resignación con los hombros y hacer como le habían dicho.

Rukawa le preguntó con la mirada qué era lo que pensaba hacer, pero él simplemente le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara fuerte con Yasuda.

Cuando llegó dónde estaba Ayako con los tres jugadores restantes, estos habían dejado ya los sprints y estaban jugando a ver quien conseguía tener más tiempo la pelota sin que ninguno de los otros dos se la quitase. En ese momento la tenía Ishii, pero parecía que le iba a costar bastante mantenerla.

Ayako estaba chillándole como una posesa a Yoichi, el único chico de primero que se encontraba ahí, que cogiese la pelota de una vez por todas. Era increíblemente alto, lo que unido con su delgadez y sus extremidades desproporcionadamente largas le daban el aspecto de ser extremadamente patoso. Debido a su altura, durante sus tres años en la secundaria inferior siempre lo habían puesto de pívot, pero en el primero de sus entrenamientos el castaño ya se había dado cuenta de que había una posición que le iría mucho mejor: la de base. Cuando se lo dijo al profesor Anzai, este se rió y dijo con una sonrisa:

.- Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta. Mucho antes de lo que lo habría hecho yo en mis comienzos como entrenador. Veo que he hecho bien eligiéndote a ti como sucesor.

Y esas palabras habían valido todos los silencios tensos y todas y cada una de las malas miradas que tenía que soportar en los entrenamientos oficiales.

Con sus manazas, a Yoichi era prácticamente imposible quitarle la pelota, y sus piernas increíblemente grandes hacían que fuese uno de los más rápidos en las distancias cortas, ya que se cansaba con bastante facilidad. Además, Kogure había descubierto que debido a su afición por los videojuegos, causa de su poca resistencia, tenía unos reflejos increíbles. Nomás descubrió el porqué de ese hecho, fue a la tienda de juegos más cercana y le pidió al dependiente que le informase de que juegos eran los que desarrollaban más esa característica.

Por suerte, resultó que el dependiente era un tipo que vivía par y por las consolas, así que, cuando vio que por fin había alguien dispuesto a escucharle, le hizo una detallada lista de los pros y contras de prácticamente todos los juegos que existían. Al ver que el chico castaño tenía tanto interés, decidió dejarle un par de juegos del tipo que le interesaban. "Al fin y al cabo" había dicho, "entre nosotros debemos ser solidarios". Él no se había visto con el corazón de decirle que era para dejárselos a un jugador de básquet que estaba entrenando, así que le dio las gracias y le prometió que otro día pasaría por ahí.

Desde entonces, Ayako se había tomado como un reto personal hacer de él un digno sustituto de Ryota o, según sus propias palabras "Patearle su estúpido orgullo con uno de sus queridos novatos".

.- Sasaoka, Ishii, Yoichi.

No le hizo falta siquiera alzar la voz. Al oír como, el que ellos ya consideraban su entrenador, pronunciaban sus nombres, pararon en el acto.

.- Bien, vamos a cambiar de actividad- dijo sacando una tiza del bolsillo y pintando con ella una raya en el suelo.- ¿Veis esta raya?

.- Sí, entrenador.

.- Bien- contestó con un brillo de felicidad en los ojos, como cada vez que alguno de sus jugadores lo llamaba "entrenador".- Ishii y Sasaoka, quiero que os coloquéis en la raya. Tenéis todo este espacio para moveros. - comentó agachándose para dibujar un rectángulo.- Yoichi, tú debes ponerte delante de esta primera raya y pasar todo el rectángulo sin que te quiten la pelota. Vosotros dos, obviamente, tenéis que intentar que no pase. Cada vez has de intentarlo hacer con menos tiempo, y procura no hacer ninguna falta¿vale, Yoichi? Por cierto¿te has pasado alguno de los videojuegos?

.- Emmm... sí, los dos- contestó con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Ayako se rió de lo lindo ante la respuesta.

.- Tú eres un chico fiel¿eh?- comentó dándole golpecitos en la espalda.- Así me gusta, hombre. Tendrían que existir cien más como tú, claro que sí- dijo soltando otra de sus risas ante el sonrojo del jugador de primero.

.- Bueno, os dejo. Sasaoka, Ishii, sin piedad con él- se despidió guiñándoles un ojo.

Kakuta estaba apunto de acabar ya su sexta vuelta.

Cuando se dirigió a Kogure, este enseguida apretó dos dedos contra su cuello y se fijó atentamente en el segundero de su reloj digital.

.- Increíble, tiene poquísimas pulsaciones por segundo- murmuró para si mismo.

.- Kakuta, vamos a convertir toda esa resistencia que tienes en potencia¿no tendrás ningún hermano pequeño, por casualidad?

* * *

.- ¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos especiales? 

.- Muy bien, profesor.

La señora Anzai volvió a llenar de té las tazas de su marido y la del joven que se encontraba arrodillado al otro lado de la mesa.

Rápidamente, Kogure agradeció con una reverencia el gesto de su anfitriona.

Ella le sonrió y le indicó con la mano que no era nada. ¡Ese chico era tan amable! Y más en esos momentos, ayudando a su marido con el equipo. Sabía bien que, a cambio, Kogure recibía una parte del sueldo de su esposo y que, gracias a la ayuda que estaba prestando luego podría ejercer mejor como entrenador y ganar más dinero, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un gran descanso para su marido el saber que el equipo al que tenía tanto afecto y en el que había invertido tantas energías y tiempo iba a ser dirigido por alguien que lo amaba tanto o más que él, y eso se notaba en la actitud más relajada que tenía esos últimos días y que eran una bendición para su enfermedad. No podía menos que estarle agradecida.

El profesor Anzai dio otro sorbo a su té y contempló al joven que se encontraba delante de él.

En los últimos meses se había topado con la realidad de cara. Había tenido que madurar a la carrera, y eso se le notaba en sus gestos, más firmes de lo que solían ser pero, a pesar de todo, también más pausados. Se veía que últimamente había tenido que distanciarse un poco del mundo para poder enfrentarse a él en su actitud calmada, como si nada pudiese afectarle de verdad.

Eso no era común en su generación, que, en la mayoría de los casos, no acababan de crecer siquiera cuando tenían hijos.

Y, pronto, los hilos que lo ataban al último de los soportes que todavía le sostenían se iban a romper.

Cuanto más brusco el desgarre; pensó fijando su vista por última vez en los ojos marrones donde todavía quedaba algo de esa dependencia en los demás, esa confianza en que fuera había alguien que podía arreglar sus problemas y, por tanto, era el responsable de todos sus males, el que debía cargar con el peso de sus responsabilidades, esa confianza infantil que algunos arrastraban hasta el día de su muerte; cuanto más improvisto el golpe, mejor.

.- De aquí dos semanas es el primer partido de la temporada, contra el Ryonan- informó con expresión seria.

Kogure tragó saliva. Ya había estado en un partido como ayudante del entrenador, pero había sido en un partido amistoso y él sólo había tenido que observar. Y, por la expresión que tenía el profesor Anzai, tenía la sensación que esta vez no iba a ser así.

.- Pero usted estará ahí¿verdad?

Con el remordimiento de mentirle precisamente a Kogure-san, de todos los jóvenes que conocía al que más había llegado a admirar, pero completamente decidido, contestó.

.- Por supuesto. No puedo faltar¿verdad?

**Notas de la Autora:** Hola mis cachorros XDDDD (nada, que me apetecía decir esta frase alguna vez en mi vida. Igual que el otro día, por fin tuve la oportunidad de decir la grandiosa frase "Para, que se me corre el rímel" XDDD, yo toda emocionada después :P). Qué os parece mi súper post? Es el chap más largo y el que más rápido he subido de todos! Ooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Que sepáis que esto lo hago por vosotros, corazones (hoy me ha pegado por los apelativos cursis¿qué pasa:P). Así que ya em lo podéis agradecer¿cómo? Pos poniendo un review XD )No está mal recordarlo de vez en cuando).

Y después de descubrir que hoy no es sólo el día de las cursiladas, sino también el día de los paréntesis, pasemos a comentar el fic!

Bueno, no sé porqué, después de leerlo me he quedado con la impresión que es más corto que los otros cuando es el más largo O.o¿a alguien más le ha pasado?

En fin, por fin a aparecido el tema que hace grande Slam Dunk¡El Básquet!.¿Cómo a podido tardar tanto en aparecer? Pues porque soy una maldita fangirl con obsesión por el yaoi (bueno, como todo el mundo XD). Pero en fin, a partir de ahora habrá más, mucho más. ¿Qué motivo supranatural (que esa palabrita no le pega, pero tenía ganasde ponerla :P) me ha conducido a escribir la escena del entrenamiento¡Ninguna! Sólo era que quería poner ya un partido de básquet, pero como que no le pegaba y, además, tenía desde el principio la idea de los entrenamientos especiales así que¿porqué no ponerlos? Y¿no es mi Kimi un estupendo entrenador? A mí es que si me entrenara él me volvía buena de repente (es que soy increíblemente patosa en todo deporte que invuelva alguna pelota XD). Y los nombres: Kakuta y Shiozaki van a tercero; Ishii y Sasaoka a segundo y Yoichi a primero (su nombre lo he sacado de los títulos de crédito de la peli "Los siete Samuráis" por si a alguien le interesa) (para quien no la haya visto¡Es una peli BUENÍSIMA! Eso sí, te tiene que gustar el cine duro, porque el principio es leeeentooo (bueno, es una peli japonesa :P) pero eso sí: tiene escenas que son visualmente perfectas :)). Y bueno, por si alguien no se acuerda, Yasuda va a tercero y es el nuevo vice-capi (la posición más sexy del equipo XDDD).

Ujú! Y apareció mi Hiro-kun! Por fin! Y su family... La escena del principio no os ha recordado a Sakura y Yukito? Decid que sí, vengaaaaa, que esa era la intención... Y apareció súper mamá! Yes! Antes de que pregunten: no, el bebé es el hermanito de Nobunaga, pero no lo es... bueno, ya lo explicaré pronto XD (cuando aparezca su mamá! Sí! Le tengo unas ganas! Tenía que aparecer hace dos capítulos, en vez de Rokie el que iba a pedir de tomar clases particulares era el Hanamichi particular del Kainan (bueno, arrastrado por su madre XDDD) y ella salía un montón, pero al final eliminé la escena :(.) Y la actitud de Hiroaki de "Aaaaaaa! No quiero saberrrrr!" es que es muy típica mía, y me apetecía ponérsela a Hiroaki porque ES EL REY (y ahora todos: si tanto te gusta el maldito porque has tardado tanto en sacarlo? Misterios del universo parte diez mil). Y lo de las ventanas comunicadas... Es que dos amigas mías vivían en unos pisos así, y era bastante divertido ahí desde la cama de la Neus chillando "¡Gloriaaa!. ¿Qué haceeees?". Digo vivían no porque ya no vivan, sino porque ya no son mis amigas, no es que nos hayamos peleado, pero ya no nos vemos... bueno, lo típico de que pasa el tiempo y te distancias de las personas, vamos :P.

Y Anzai el malvado... Muajajajaja! No, en serio, me he descojonado yo sola imaginándomelo ahí cambiado su risa de papá noël por la de malvado maléfico XDDDDD.

¿Qué, ya tenéis ganas de leer el partido? (Vosotros decís que sí y me hacéis feliz, enfocadlo como vuestra buena acción del día XD).

Bueno ahora a la alegría de mi existencia, que últimamente se está convirtiendo en un fanfic de los malos XDD. Bueno, en realidad n es gracioso, pero las cosas hay que tomarlas con humor :P

¿Y vosotros que queréis?.¿Hacerme entrar en depresión profunda?. Tengo menos reviews... T.T ¿Tan malo fue el último chap?.

Bueno, de todas maneras tengo a mis soles! XDD (aquí se comprueba lo que me dura a mí una depresión :P). Así que voy a contestar a mis cucharaditas de azúcar (ya os habías olvidado de las cursiladas, eh?) Hoy contestaré cortito que no tengo tiempo (porquéeee? La vida es cruel T.T):

**SuuYazuka:** Sí! Visca l'Estatut! XDD Muy bien, tú pro-estatut, que es lo que debemos ser todos XD. ¡Lo sientooo!.¡De verdad que no quería! Y Hiro-kun también es uno de mis preferido, pero no sé que me pasó, un ataque de locura momentánea... Y no te preocupes que Hro va a salir mucho en este fic XDDD, ahora cuando consiga introducir la trama de verdad (eso será seguramente hacia el segundo partido que jueguen. A esperar :P). Y he escrito rápido!.¡No! Se nota que es época de exámenes, es que con tal de ponerme excusas a mí misma por no estudiar, lo que sea :P. En fin, siento ser tan escueta (y sí, para mí esto es escueto¿qué pasa?), pero de verdad no tengo tiempo (ahora no tendría que estar escribiendo esto :P). Adiós buenorra! Morreo nacionalista de mí para ti XD. Y espero que este chap también te guste! (el morreo era un incentivo XD)

**Luly:** Oh, flor de mi vida! Como estás? Ya te agradecí que me comunicarás mi tremendísimo error, pero de todas maneras lo voy a volver a hacer: Gracias! Te adoro y siempre te adoraré, si no fuese por ti todavía me estaría deprimiendo porque nadie me dejaba review en Rock N' Mate (no que me hayan dejado muchos, voy a llorar T.T). En fin, es típico pero me encantanta que te encante mi fic! (Normalmente no suelo contestar tan corot, pero el tiempo...) Ciao! Besos, cariño! Espero que este chap te guste! (y hoy sí que estoy utilizando el copia y pega XD)

**Miguel:** Yee! Tío bueno! Como estás? Que sepas que he colgado tan rápido pensando en ti... más bien en tu insistencia de: ale, venga¿no posteas ya? XDDD. No, pero me encanta que hagas eso porque quiere decir que te gusta mi fic XD. Y te tengo que contar una cosa que me ha pasado... bueno, ya te diré cuando nos veamos por el msn y verás que de veras mi vida se ha convertido en un fic malo, pero malo, malo. Y menos mal que ya te contesté el review, porque sino me pasaba aquí una hora y media que no tengo XD. En fin, ciao! Te quiero! Espero que te guste este chap! Y a ver cuando nos vemos y podemos hablar ;)

**Kasou:** Uaaaaa! Voy a llorar de la emoción! Como puedes ser tan linda? Me encanta que me digan esa clase de cosas! Has hecho que le suban todos los colores a la tipa que no se sonroja nunca XDD. No, pero es verdad, puedo estar muriéndome de vergüenza que nada, ni una motita de rojo en las mejillas O.o. Que sepas que hay alguien en España que está enamorada de ti. Sé que con la distancia lo nuestro es una relación imposible T.T. Resistiré! Espero que este chap también te guste y me sigas alegrando el día con tus mensajes! Ciao!

¿Qué?.¿He estado empalagosa o no? Hoy voy repartiendo amoooooorrr, y eso que el sábado no me pasaron más que desgracias XDD. Bueno, no, no me pasaron más que desgracias _depués_ de la cena, porque durante la comilona me lo pasé genial! Viva el hijo bastardo de Zapatero (es que había un tipo que era IGUAL que él, y encima estaba como una puta cabra XDD). El día que me pase una alegría, no sé, me hago puta XD.

Perdón si estoy un poco borde, lo que digo siempre: es el mundo que me ha hecho así (es mi excusa para todo :P).

Ale, ciao, y pal próximo chap quiero cinco reviews o no subo eh:P (No sé para qué lo digo si nadie me hace caso nunca XD).

Adiós corazones, que seáis todos muy felices, a vivir la vida de color violeta (porque es el mejor color que existe) y a dejar review!


End file.
